


【勋兴】《末路狂欢》

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 5





	【勋兴】《末路狂欢》

《末路狂欢》

文/夏序清和草未歇

人总是以为自己能在日复一日的迷津自渡中得以解脱，却不知道自己的彼岸到底会在哪里。

1  
慕弋，  
场子里正热闹着，张艺兴远远的坐在角落的卡座里，像是漫不经心的看着远远近近的红男绿女，手指从面前的杯身上划了一圈又一圈。冰块入酒，杯身上氤氲着白雾，有一瞬间的失神，他也不知道自己在想什么。  
手机屏幕倏忽一亮，他皱着眉瞥了一眼，  
【来了。】  
起身向台上走去，附在刚刚还在卖力歌唱的歌手面前，不知道说了句什么。随即接过他的吉他，坐了下来。  
开口前顺手解开了两粒扣子，灯光从头顶打下来，睫毛变成了蛾子，蛰伏在光下，再抬头，笑得一脸人畜无害。

Everybody needs inspiration

Everybody needs a soul

Beautiful melody, when the nights alone

Cause there is no guarantee

That this life is easy 

When my world is falling apart

when there is no light to break up the dark

That's when I look at you

台下有喝彩的，有起哄再唱一首的。张艺兴边含着笑边推开要请他坐坐的男子，往自己的卡座走去。还没有走近，就看到了有人坐在了自己原先坐的位子上。  
“龙舌兰？”卡座里的男子嗅了嗅手中的杯子，高定西装一丝不苟，跟这里的环境看起来格格不入，张艺兴看不清那人的脸，目光落在那人价格不菲的腕表上打了几个转儿，咬了咬唇终是没有开口，却又听到，“我以为你会喝点温柔的酒。”  
抬头，对上张艺兴的眼。这个男子的眸子像片黑洞，仿佛顷刻就要将人吸进去，张艺兴打量着那锋利的下颌，“不是所有人都是清水一潭，一目了然。”  
面前男子身上有种压迫感，让他下意识的舔了舔唇，浑然不觉落在他人眼里，像是有意的勾引。  
“不知道我有没有荣幸，再请你喝一杯？”男子身边的人闻声而动，放了两个新杯子。  
“醉了的话，你负责送我回家。”张艺兴挑了挑眉，跨过真皮沙发坐了下来。  
淡黄色的液体在玻璃杯中无声碰撞，光线太暗了，暗到张艺兴仰头，一抹叹笑也随之消失在无垠的黑暗中。

其实我一向，好像没有什么特别喜欢的。

张艺兴所有残存的意识，在被扛上车前几乎殆尽。记忆像是被摔成碎片，断断续续的闪出：车上听到的呼啸风声；皮鞋踏过柔软地毯的声音；淋浴和风筒的声音以及唇齿相依的啧啧声…  
继而，身体像在海上浮沉，像溺水之人将要溺死在春情满溢的夜里，脑子却陷入一片黑暗混沌。

5.a.m  
赤着脚从大床上起来，张艺兴面上没什么表情。捞起散落在地上的衬衫，边扣扣子，边向露台走去。床上的人还在梦里，他从外套内袋的烟盒里拿出一支烟，熟练的叼在嘴上，趁着点火的空挡，看了眼将亮未亮的天际，这间酒店可以被称为城市的地标，他此刻所在，是顶层的总套。俯瞰江景，有种睥睨众生的不真实感。仰头，太阳好像还深藏于云层之中，不想挣脱地平线的束缚。  
捡起地上的手机，划过一堆有用没用的信息，手指停在一个信息上：【没回家？】

手指顿了顿，没有回复。  
没有注意到烟已经炙到了指尖，摁灭烟头，张艺兴转身，在地上摸索到裤子，边穿边偏着头看着床上人的睡颜。  
脚步轻轻的，还没走出玄关，又折了回来，从皮夹里摸出一打现金，放在了床头。

2  
原本于吴世勋而言，不过是稀松平常的夜晚。在醒来之前，他甚至认为自己可能再也想不起那个酒吧里唱歌的男孩的脸。  
直到看到床头一叠绿油油的美金，以及上面的字条：【我很满意。】  
他看不到自己的脸上，风云变幻。  
满意，第一次有种被睡了的感觉。

沿江而行，清冽的空气顺着车窗飘进鼻腔的时候，让人打了个寒颤。云层从内部开始透出赤陶色，张艺兴缓缓闭上眼闭上眼。  
宿醉未消在前，一夜欢愉在后，甩上车门的张艺兴感觉浑身筋骨快要断了。  
“滴，滴，滴，滴…”几乎是用尽最后的力气打开门锁，连滚带爬的摔进了柔软的大床里。在困意来袭，意识几近涣散的时候，他敏锐的捕捉到了脚步声，神经质一般的坐起，定定看着一个人走到他的床前。  
“才回家？”张艺兴没从朴灿烈脸上看出什么表情，只是纳罕，于情于理，朴灿烈这个时间出现在自己家里，都无法解释。  
除非，他昨晚就一直在这里了。  
脱了力一般的，又躺了回去。

沉默有时候是最好的回答，可没有被被子悉数掩盖住的脖颈上，刺目的红痕仿佛已经代替主人回答了一切。  
“你现在倒是玩得开？”朴灿烈大步走到张艺兴跟前，掀开了被子。  
“第一，这是我家。第二，就像我不过问每天陪你过夜的人是谁，请你也对我保留一些尊重。第三，我真的困了。”张艺兴劈手夺过被角，到直直躺下，动作一气呵成，说完不再言语。

一直到再次醒来，跌跌撞撞走向冰箱找水喝的时候，被椅子腿磕到了腿，痛感使灵魂复位，整个人才多了一些活着的实感。  
朴灿烈来过吗？恍恍惚惚。忘记了原本想要找水，自然地抓出一罐生啤，凑到唇边。  
直到甩着头走进洗手间，捧起一抔水要洗脸的时候，一个晃神，看到了朴灿烈的袖扣静静的躺在灰色洗漱台上。在射灯的照耀下，闪着寒光。

朴灿烈：  
【是不是活不好被炮友清早赶走？都不留你睡到天明再来一发。】  
【还是他太烂了，清晨时分如梦初醒，匆匆逃离？】  
张艺兴面目表情摆弄着手机，对着朴灿烈的信息，没有表现出什么反应，也相应的，没有回复。

张艺兴利落的洗了澡，披着毛毯趴到床上，水珠顺着发梢一滴一滴落在深灰色的床单上，洇成一个又一个黑色的印迹。  
直到暮色四合，开始吞噬公寓中的光亮，张艺兴才伸手拿起了手机，找出朴灿烈的名字：  
【那么，宴会在何时？】

3  
在夜幕来临之前，张艺兴也不知道自己在想什么。许多人害怕黑暗，但于他而言，更乐于拥抱黑暗。为什么不呢? 人只有在黑暗里，才不吝于展示自己的情绪。  
那么从何时起，我像是变成了一只夜行动物。  
连我自己都害怕看到自己的七情六欲。

张艺兴捞过被子，任由温软的丝绵拂过自己的脸颊。透过丝丝线线的缝隙，有一种治愈的感觉。  
像是在温暖的襁褓里，逐渐安睡。  
“my healing unicorn. ”不知道何时坐在张艺兴床边的人，无法洞悉床上人此刻的内心世界，自打进门之后看到没有一盏灯亮着，下意识到卧室里，找到了躲在被子里的张艺兴。  
关上露台的门，将夜晚的风一起隔绝在玻璃门外，轻轻坐在床沿上。隔着被子，只能看到张艺兴的身型轮廓，单薄的身子现下蜷缩成一团。随着呼吸，微微起伏。  
就在他起身准备离开的时候，突然听到张艺兴的呓语，“我不信。”  
随后再无半点声响，想要伸出的手随着张艺兴的呼吸声和黑暗中的沉默一起僵住。  
兴许只是噩梦。  
边伯贤从张艺兴的卧室里走出来，轻轻阖上门。走进厨房，从冰箱里拿出一罐啤酒，坐在沙发上。不安分的气泡在口腔里横冲直撞，边伯贤眯着眼睛，打量着窗外的万家灯火。

“呀，醒了就过来，别偷看我。”边伯贤冲着门勾勾手。  
“我认识的人怎么都喜欢私自潜进别人家里。”张艺兴手插在睡裤的兜里，慢条斯理也坐了过来，“再这样的话，我真的得枕头底下备把枪了。”  
“认识的人？是朴灿烈那混蛋吧。这间公寓种种都是我的手笔，密码都是我设的，你竟然把我和他相提并论，真是伤心。”边伯贤假意扶额做伤心状，被张艺兴一把将手打掉。  
“啧，你们两不正经的样子真是一般无二。”张艺兴拿过边伯贤喝了一半的啤酒，抿了一口，“行了你快回去吧，万一我亲爱的表哥再心血来潮查岗，现在的情形简直就是捉奸现场。”  
“晚上我去慕弋，上来只是路过。”边伯贤点了根烟，摇了摇烟盒，示意张艺兴要不要来一根。  
张艺兴迟疑了一下，伸手过去，“巧合？”  
“巧合。”叭嗒一声，打火机的火焰映亮了两个人的脸，“那，我走了。”  
边伯贤刚走到玄关，趁着穿鞋的空档，又探头进来，“睡觉别把头捂着啊。”  
边伯贤走后，张艺兴没能再睡着。  
窝在沙发里，一直坐到了天亮。

人生而孤独，在活着这日复一日的冗长修行里，每个人都逃不过的。

4  
车里，《as long as you love me》热闹的放着，  
朴灿烈和张艺兴都默契着一言不发。  
“你应该带个女伴，而不是来接我。”张艺兴翻看着手机，冷不丁如此说。  
“接送你也是一个绅士应该做的。”朴灿烈快速的瞟了张艺兴一眼。  
“不是啊，有女伴多少省些麻烦。不过，啧，也许你对此乐在其中呢。”张艺兴的手指顿了顿，很快又恢复。  
“分析的挺好，不过建议你多想想自己。”朴灿烈偏了下头，狡黠的眨眨眼，“太伶牙俐齿，怕是讨不得吴家少爷的欢心。”  
“哦？这样的我会被他看中吗？”张艺兴拉了拉领口，黑色衬衫的领口上躺着一只金线绣的小小蜜蜂，暧昧的痕迹随着衣物的掀起还若隐若现。  
朴灿烈啧了一声，“别发浪了，表现的端庄一点。”  
张艺兴手上的动作没停，饶有趣味的点了点朴灿烈的手背。蜻蜓点水一般的，冰凉触感让朴灿烈觉得肌肉紧了一紧。  
“要不你现在就下车吧，吹吹晚风有助于头脑清醒。”话音落下的同时，司机识相的停了车。  
车子正梗在渡江大桥上，张艺兴透过朴灿烈的瞳孔看见自己的脸，下唇抖了抖，“玩笑而已，”他极力想在朴灿烈的眼中寻找一丝情绪，却，不见，“今晚要怎么介绍我呢？”  
朴灿烈对着司机颔首，车子又发动起来，风拂过脸颊痒痒的，朴灿烈托着头，看向窗外渐渐亮起的霓虹，“他当然会喜欢你。”  
呵，答非所问。

“我有时候觉得你是神经病。”

氓台的贵宾厅，光线和冷气一样充足。好像其间衣冠楚楚者，披上光鲜的皮以后，活得像真正的人一样。

“第一次见你，还以为你是money boy，没想到挺有料。”低沉的声音在耳边响起的时候，张艺兴正盯着杯中的香槟气泡。  
“你身边的人从来没有说过吗？香水里木质香调太重了。”没有转身，只是咂了一口酒，“明明青春正健，闻起来像块棺材板。”  
“青春正健？”身后的人，把手不安分的滑到张艺兴腰际，看起来波澜不惊，实则春光无限，“我可以视为这是你今晚对我的邀请吗？”

“灿烈，”吴世勋没想到张艺兴突然开口，手都没来得及缩回去，一下子握空，张艺兴面向自己笑得灿烂，“不好意思，张艺兴的门禁是11点，晚上是要回家的。”  
梗在两人之间的气压莫名降低，意料之中，又意料之外。  
朴灿烈的脚步声终是打破了沉默，“吴大少。”  
“朴总？”吴世勋的眼神在朴灿烈和张艺兴之间来回转换，神色晦暗。  
“认识？”张艺兴吸了口气，手中杯和朴灿烈一碰。  
“何止认识，我未来的大舅哥。”张艺兴寻声回头，吴世勋说话的时候在看手表，“先失陪了。”

喉头的金蜜蜂倏忽变成了一只大手，紧紧扼住脖子，再讲不出半句话，却偏偏还是不死心，偏过头去，“朴灿烈你玩我？”

张艺兴的脸色沉的像夜色，连下楼的时候都没有发现有人尾随。  
手机震了几下，是朴灿烈：  
【如果你要听解释，】  
【我会劝你成熟点。】

狗屁。  
抬起手向着门童时张艺兴脸上是疏离的微笑，“你好，帮我叫车。”

5  
人心不足，是一件很可怕的事。  
但最可怕的其实是，明明对信任这件事不再抱有任何幻想，却还是心怀期待。  
只是再怎么挣扎，都像是在照一面破镜子，从一个个碎片中看见的都是困兽般的自己，苍白，丑陋。

哐当，视线里是冰块跌进琥珀色的酒里，来不及浮沉便缓缓下坠。  
“我喝威士忌从不加冰。”嘴上说着，却还是端起来喝了一大口。  
木质香里细闻其实还有点雨后潮湿的泥土气息，“那让我猜猜你为什么溜走？”  
“别猜，倒胃口。”吴世勋望向这样安静的脸庞，听着他用最冷淡的语气如此说。  
“那要换个能更坦诚的场合吗？”吴世勋绅士的伸出手，做邀请状。  
“一丝不挂的坦诚？”张艺兴迟迟不伸手，也不动作，“刚才我已经说了，我要回家。”  
“刚才你说的是张艺兴有门禁，我知道lay没有。”吴世勋突然贴近，嘴唇靠的很近，说话声越来越低，几乎气音，在讲出那个名字的时候，调皮的舔了舔张艺兴的耳垂。

正中命门。  
张艺兴本能的要缩，臂膀却被吴世勋用力钳住，动弹不得。“开始期待了吗？”吴世勋用力紧了紧手臂。  
张艺兴顺势滚进他的胸膛，“我从不温和的走进任何一个良夜。”

明明你是猎人，我是猎物。  
看着你离开的背影我却只想知道，今夜是不是任何人都能带你回家。

“张艺兴？”  
“嗯。”  
“你醉了吗？”  
“醉了。”  
“今夜的嫖资带够了吗？”  
“刷卡怎样？支票也行。”

车子的道路上飞驰，路灯的间隙车内人的脸色忽明忽暗。一边的吴世勋正襟危坐，一副正人君子的模样。另一边的张艺兴倚着车窗，看着行车线的轨迹一点一点向后倒去，最终消失在视线里。  
“我们去哪里？”张艺兴先沉不住气一般的开口。  
吴世勋脚尖踢了一下椅背，“去南山。”  
“今晚的月色很美。”吴世勋回头的时候，看到张艺兴仰着头，骨节分明的手指在车玻璃上摩挲。  
此时的自己，盯着他雪白的颈子喉眼骨不由得耸动了一下，想咬一口。  
太美好的东西总能引起人的破坏欲，念及于此，吴世勋也被自己小男孩的恶趣味逗笑了。  
听到吴世勋的轻笑，张艺兴回了下头，只见笑眼弯弯，如月皎皎，鬼使神差的伸出手握住了吴世勋放在大腿上的手。  
有点干燥，掌心温暖。  
吴世勋愣了一秒，反手覆了上去，换成了更为暧昧的十指相扣。

车子蓦地停住了，吴世勋抬眼看了眼窗外，抬腿先下了车。正待张艺兴起身，车门开了，他被吴世勋打横抱了出去。  
“这里只有你和我。”喃喃的耳语像一句咒语，手臂本来僵着，嗔笑着环上了吴世勋的脖子。  
月色和晚风一起抛在身后，真是良宵。

6  
宿醉未消的头痛和身体上的痛来得都有点迟，张艺兴后知后觉感到难受时，已经走在了盘山公路上。  
他又一次的，在身边人醒来之前悄悄离开。  
说不清的感觉，他有点害怕清醒之后的四目相对，本能中对那样的温馨场面感到想逃。

破晓时分，步履蹒跚的人在山道上实在违和，张艺兴摸出手机，“喂，我在南山，来接我。”  
清晨的风很凉，打在脸上却莫名觉得治愈。和燥热的夜晚截然不同，张艺兴舔舔唇，想起昨夜翻云覆雨之际那人身上的香水味似乎还在鼻腔里挥之不去。  
不知道自己在期待什么。

火机漂亮的火焰一闪，迎风跳跃。张艺兴背着风，点燃了指尖的烟。  
是，没有什么可期待的。  
远处有车灯晃了两下，一辆西装暴徒稳稳停在身边，张艺兴打开车门，闪身上了副驾。整个过程不消片刻，黑色的车身穿破山间雾岚，像只幽灵转瞬不见。  
“我就知道他不信我，”张艺兴空着的另一只手拿出了烟盒，递给驾驶座上的人，“昨晚喝多了，不然不会麻烦你。”  
乍一听前言不搭后语，身旁的人接下烟，直接对上张艺兴手中的烟头，火星过渡，余烟袅袅，吐出了个漂亮的烟圈，“来日方长，睡会儿吧。”  
张艺兴看着那人调高空调，降低了车速，于是把头靠在座椅上，“Beak，谢谢。”  
边伯贤轻笑一声，“怎么？要不他吴世勋吃了肉，给我留口汤？”  
“好啊，反正我不想一回到自己公寓，就被朴灿烈抓着拷问行踪。”张艺兴摊手，吐了吐舌头。  
“看来吴大少不行啊，一晚上都没把你给拆碎了，还能贫嘴。”边伯贤吹了个口哨，搂了把方向盘，“但是宝贝，今天你得回去，理直气壮的抓住他的一点愧疚之心，让他难受。”  
愧疚之心？但凡能有这玩意儿，朴灿烈也不会这么干吧。张艺兴的腹诽一闪而过，再没起话头。

车子渐渐进入城区，路上热闹起来。  
早市的叫卖声和通勤的人群给城市带来了朝气，熙熙攘攘的，城市醒了。张艺兴终是在温暖的车内睡了过去，也只有在边伯贤的车里，他才能睡得这么心无防备。  
离张艺兴的公寓还有一公里，边伯贤就停了车。张艺兴的睡颜很可爱，小小的座椅上，整个人蜷缩了起来，看得人无端心疼。手指轻轻的划过张艺兴的脸蛋，边伯贤有片刻失神。  
张艺兴睫毛忽闪了一下，他立马缩回手。静静的又看了一会儿，推了推张艺兴的肩膀，“醒醒，到了。”  
张艺兴睡眼惺忪看看周围，“那我走了。”  
边伯贤点点头，看着张艺兴下车离去，松开手刹正准备倒车，瞥见张艺兴去而复返，敲了敲玻璃，“以后有人在家过夜的话，就别管我了。”

7  
滴，滴，滴，滴…  
“你知道吗？私自进别人的家可不是什么好习惯。”张艺兴拉开门在看到朴灿烈的同时，脸垮了下去。  
“哦？夜不归宿也不是，brother.”朴灿烈手里把玩着茶几上的水晶烟灰缸。  
“真把自己当监护人了。”张艺兴走进料理台，拿出个杯子，“也对，我忘了，朴总现在想送到吴世勋床上的人又不是我了。”  
拧开一瓶气泡水，液体顺着杯壁撞到杯底，冷眼看着朴灿烈迈开长腿向自己走过来。  
“朗姆，威士忌，白兰地，”纤长的手指划过酒架，轻巧的抽出一瓶放在桌上，随手把张艺兴杯里的水悉数倒掉换成酒，“和弟弟一起吃早餐，当然要喝伏特加了，cheers。”  
张艺兴无奈闭眼，被朴灿烈抓着手握住了杯身，“大早上的抽什么风。”  
有时候他实在是很难把自己变成这样一副病态颓靡的样子，与朴灿烈撇开关系。  
但是又赖得上谁呢，心甘情愿被他带坏。

怀着各自的心思，一时间房里静悄悄的。  
张艺兴和朴灿烈都清楚的知道激怒对方的方式，又默契的谁都不愿意再开口。  
“朴灿烈，以后别当精神病，正常点儿。”张艺兴坐在餐桌前，说话并没有看着对方。  
“昨天是第一次见面么？真厉害，他眼神都没离开过你。”朴灿烈眼睛没有离开张艺兴的脸，顾左右而言他，“别因为思思的事儿，跟我闹别扭。”终于算是第一次正面交谈。  
“你我明知道的……”张艺兴被朴灿烈突如其来的气势摄了一下。  
“明知道吴世勋不会娶吗？”朴灿烈把面前的酒一饮而尽。  
气氛骤然变得很微妙，张艺兴不知道是因为酒精还是别的，燥热起来。  
“不要怀疑我对你的真心，”朴灿烈绕到张艺兴的身后，抚摸着他的发尾，“其实我很好奇你为什么会选他，不过我弟弟无双绝色，他怎么会不喜欢。你就大胆的在他心里攻城掠地，我一直在你身后。”  
嘴上说着，手上的小动作一直不停。张艺兴一开始向后躲，后来索性放弃，任由他揩油。  
朴灿烈看着张艺兴渐渐耳尖泛红，忍不住轻轻的咬了一下，想起张艺兴十几岁的时候第一次爬上自己的床的情景。  
到底是十几岁来着？

对于张艺兴的离开，吴世勋并不意外。  
张艺兴从床上爬起来，轻声穿衣服的时候，他已经醒了。  
金风玉露，光滑的皮肤，柔韧的腰肢，想起昨夜仍然觉得餍足。  
“少爷，您一周没回老宅了。”管家叫吴世勋吃早饭的时候，顺路说了一句。  
“告诉爷爷，我今天回家吃晚饭。”吴世勋拿起床头上的杯子，灌了两口水，“你大清早赶过来干嘛？”  
“老爷说了，南山不是金屋藏娇的地方。朴家放下身段想嫁女儿也得给几分面子，少爷大了…”老管家的白发在空气里颤颤巍巍，吴世勋无端觉得烦躁。  
“毅叔，我知道了。”

江城的人都知道，朴家的钱，吴家的权。  
朴家是江城望族，现任家主是朴灿烈，锐意进取手下产业影响着无数人生计。虽说从前不染指政治，但是自来官商勾结，官场上的人免不得大笔资金支持，朴家自然是块肥肉。  
吴世勋是这一代上的独苗，家族庇佑，恨不得摘星星给月亮的。但是吴家人丁不旺，老爷子是一方司令却也英雄迟暮，知道自己若是西去，必定青黄不接。便想给他找个有力的外家，虽然想入他家门楣的千金不在少数，朴灿烈登门说明来意还是让老爷子有些意外，送客以后心思活络了起来。

事情到了吴世勋耳朵里自然是有些火大，生气自家爷爷自作主张，可又觉得无奈。  
结婚吗？吴世勋自打知道自己性向的那一天起就没敢想过这件事。  
出于生理需求他可以乱搞，但是从不想伤害任何一个无辜的女人做婚姻的陪葬品。

8  
吴家老宅里，吴世勋疑心着空气是不是都凝固了，偌大的饭厅里只有自己和爷爷两个人。除了餐具偶尔发出的轻微碰撞声，只有两人的呼吸。  
“我不娶，不是还没正式吃饭吗？推掉就好了。”吴世勋低着头，像是自说自话。  
“军人的天职就是服从命令。”吴家爷爷一句话说的中气十足。  
“结婚是军令吗？爷爷，你怎么能这么对我。”吴世勋鼓足了勇气抬起头。  
吴老爷子叹了口气，“娶了供起来不就好了？你轴什么啊。”  
“爷爷，我不需要外家的支持也能扛起吴家的以后。”吴世勋叉起一块牛肉放进嘴里。  
“下周末，氓台，两家人见个面。”吴老爷子拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，“不是和你商量，是通知你。”  
说罢站起身拉了拉衣服上的褶皱，“为此，小公馆的事，以后随你。”  
吴世勋懊恼的将手插进头发里，真是心烦意乱。

张艺兴此时正看着朴灿烈握着球杆，一脸专注，这个男人永远都是一副胜券在握的样子。  
早晨的对话情真意切吗？乍一听也许。  
真要上心相信？张艺兴连半句都不信。  
朴灿烈不管是用自己，还是用思思，只要事成都能轻而易举的得到吴家的庇护，那么于他，无甚区别。  
可吴世勋真的乖乖娶了朴思思，自己注定沦为弃子，那事情就更加棘手了。  
朴灿烈发现张艺兴不知神游何处，放在球杆，也坐在了沙发上，“啧，想什么呢？”  
“正事。”张艺兴二郎腿换了个边。  
“那我给你说个正事，下周末和吴家吃饭，你也去。”朴灿烈冲着张艺兴挑眉。  
“你是不是有病？你觉得合适吗？”张艺兴推了一把朴灿烈。  
“合适啊，怎么不合适。多见面才能营造出命中注定的感觉嘛。”朴灿烈笑着站起身，“哎，哎，你去哪儿？”  
张艺兴头也不回，“回见。”  
朴灿烈望着张艺兴的背影渐渐远去，这只小狐狸，肯定又要背着自己做什么小动作了。直到张艺兴消失在视野里，才拿出电话，“今天就不用跟了。”

人们经常会把刻意安排当做命中注定，  
从而称之为缘分。  
在慕弋看到张艺兴，吴世勋心脏跳了跳，却不甚意外。  
“我这个人，其实不喜欢喝烈酒。”吴世勋跨坐进沙发的时候，张艺兴没有回头，“但是每次看着你喝，总让我觉得身热体燥。”  
“刚学会喝酒的时候才十六七岁，那时候并没有觉得这玩意儿好喝，”张艺兴往近拉了拉冰桶，“可是呢，只要醉过一次，就会爱上那种失控感…”  
吴世勋低头笑，“也许你不怎么了解我，我这短短的人生到目前为止，还没有失控过。”  
“那遇见我呢？”张艺兴倏忽靠近，扯住了吴世勋的领带，将他拉向自己。  
“是，奇妙的第一次。”吴世勋不急着把张艺兴的手拿开，而是轻轻的抓住，握了进去。

9  
夜色能吞噬一切，所有潮水般汹涌的欲望在黑暗的遮蔽下无声酝酿。  
唱片机兀自响着，床上的人正热闹着。  
地毯上的空酒杯边还有暗红色的红酒渍，张艺兴的肤色在靛蓝的床单上有些炫目。每一次失控之后是急转直下还是扶摇直上，又有谁能知道呢。

后半夜，张艺兴觉得嗓子都要干到劈开了，起身喝水。喝完却没急着回到大床上，家里的大露台，是他平时最喜欢的地方。后半夜的天空，已经开始泛白，习惯性的摸出烟盒，“叭！”面前出现了一簇火焰的光。  
“事后烟，赛神仙。”火星过渡，两人头凑在一起抽烟，好像是认识以来的第一次，吴世勋先打破了僵局，“虽然我有很多问题，但是每次见到你以后，就不想问了。”  
“比如，我是谁？”张艺兴叼着烟，眯起眼睛。  
“这不算问题，”吴世勋背靠着露台栏杆笑，“西岸的各个场子打听打听，谁不认识小张爷。海外身份，背景神秘，财力惊人，声色犬马。”说完弹了弹烟灰。  
“最后一个不像褒义词，”张艺兴也跟着笑，“我以为你不会想和我这样的人混在一起，毕竟你看起来，挺正直的。”  
“我是你第一个带回家的男人吗？”烟雾缭绕间，吴世勋口齿有些不清。  
“嗯。”张艺兴轻轻哼了一声。  
“我是挺正直的，从来不会和酒吧认识的床伴睡第二次。”吴世勋的手划过栏杆，揽住张艺兴。  
“我也不做马上结婚的男人的床伴。”张艺兴下意识想躲，又放弃，动作被吴世勋尽收眼底，手随之紧了紧。  
“还早，再睡会儿吧，哈尼。”张艺兴抱着胳膊先进了屋。

原以为日上三竿，吴世勋会离开。厨房里叮当作响，张艺兴爬起来出了卧室。  
“过来，吃饭了。”吴世勋向张艺兴招招手。  
趿着拖鞋走过去，吴世勋正在煎蛋，“你家根本没什么食材，我连米都没找到好吗？将就吃吧。”  
张艺兴慢条斯理咬住一片吐司，默默扶额，“不是，你没有给我做早餐的义务。”  
吴世勋没理他，“你这个人能不能活的健康点，这都是些什么，”说着指了指偌大的酒柜。  
“停，咱两目前为止连朋友都不算好吗？”张艺兴冷漠的制止了吴世勋，他明显看到吴世勋的动作停了一下。  
拧着眉头看了张艺兴一眼，刚想要说什么，突然电话响了，看着去阳台接电话的吴世勋，张艺兴松了口气。  
“军区有事，走了，”吴世勋边穿外套边说，“锅里的蛋记得吃。”

划拉着煎蛋，轻轻一戳金黄的蛋液就溢了出来。  
张艺兴表情安静的盯了半天，叹了口气，悉数倒进了垃圾桶里。

10  
有的人天生很害怕突如其来的温情，  
其实是对亲密关系有种莫名的恐惧。

自打吴世勋那天从自己家离开，张艺兴就再没有见过吴世勋。  
“在家？”听筒里传来朴灿烈的声音的时候，张艺兴正在家里吃饭。  
“你是给我安了实时监控吗？”张艺兴大声叹气。  
“啧，开门。”声线平稳，不容拒绝。  
张艺兴转身起身，无奈开门，“大哥，知道密码你还矫情什么，自己不会进来吗？”  
朴灿烈耸耸肩，“你不在家还好啊，万一我进门的时候家里有别人呢，影响你的声誉。”  
“您觉得我还有被影响的空间？”张艺兴接过朴灿烈手里的袋子，“这什么？”  
“金枪鱼。”朴灿烈径自走向露台，“不用感谢，别人送我的，我不喜欢。”  
张艺兴哑然失笑，行，不喜欢金枪鱼的你，从自己家绕过半个城过来送给我。  
“那行吧，你早点回去，明天不是有约么。”张艺兴走到门口，拉开了房门，做了个请的动作。  
朴灿烈一脸不可思议，“你是人吗？是不是正等着上门服务啊，急着赶我走。”  
“对啊，可惜我不能接受三个人过夜，不然就留你了。”说着就把朴灿烈推了出去。

朴灿烈才取了车出张艺兴的小区，一辆奥迪s7与自己擦肩而过。不经意瞟了眼驾驶位，若有所思。这小子可以啊，果然今晚有人陪睡。  
刚坐下一会儿，门铃又响，张艺兴以为朴灿烈去而复返，火一下子冒出头顶，开门都用力了些。  
哪知一开门，对上的是吴世勋的脸。  
“……”张艺兴沉默着让出条道，让吴世勋进来。  
“你怎么不太开心？”吴世勋匆匆看了眼屋里，坐在沙发上。  
“我没有啊，这个表情叫错愕。一起吃饭吗？”张艺兴返回到餐桌前重新坐下。  
听着脚步声接近，吴世勋坐在了自己对面，“哟，看来我们小蕾今天口福不浅啊。”  
说完把手里的盒子放在了桌上，推向张艺兴。  
张艺兴看着静静躺在盒子里的“千纸鹤”，托住下巴，“所以今晚你专程来送我酒的？”  
“我为我对你的生活方式指手画脚表示道歉，特意登门送礼赔罪可还行？”吴世勋语气柔柔的，听得张艺兴心里一阵阵痒。  
“我又没怪你。”张艺兴把杯里的威士忌倒进水池，开始倒酒，“明天不是要和朴家吃饭吗？还不回去。”  
“这么关注我？”张艺兴听到这儿，才含进嘴里的酒差点喷出来。  
“不好意思，我也在受邀人员里。”张艺兴伸手，勾了勾吴世勋的下巴，“思思是我表妹啊…”  
吴世勋没有出现太震惊的表情，只是嗯了一声，抓住张艺兴还没收回的手，“所以啊，你说，反正都是一家人，要是嫁给我的是你，多好。”  
“吴世勋，饭可以乱吃，话不能乱讲。”张艺兴的眼神，反复描摹着吴世勋的眉眼，“所以，别玩火。”语毕就不动声色的抽回手，又在椅子上坐的端正纯良。  
吴世勋没在张艺兴家里过夜，两个人久久无话，张艺兴直到听到吴世勋轻轻阖上自己家门离开的声音之后，才轻轻翻了个身。

“你为什么不试试向亲近的人敞开心扉呢？”  
“不想变成用不幸博得同情的傻瓜罢了。”  
张艺兴还记得最后一次见自己心理医生时的对话，下楼的时候他顺手拉黑了医生的号码，再没有去过诊所。

11  
吴世勋没有回家，坐在车里，望着张艺兴家的窗户。从一片漆黑，到又亮起灯火。

“是你想的那个张家的人。”  
“朴灿烈春风得意原来还有这么层关系？”吴世勋用指节敲了敲方向盘。  
“谨言慎行，保持距离。”  
吴世勋身子坐直，“知道了。不过眼下我最不想的，是去吃那个相亲宴。”  
“为什么不去？朴思思长得挺漂亮啊，朴灿烈那孙子平时可宝贝了。”  
“……”吴世勋翻了个白眼，面无表情的挂断。

直到张艺兴家的灯再次熄灭，吴世勋才发动车子。窗帘后，张艺兴握着手机，低头看着短信，  
Beak:【前几天我放出风声了。】  
张艺兴：【谢谢，来我家请你吃マグロ 】

“唉，你知道我今天吃个饭有多不容易么？”张艺兴分给边伯贤一双筷子，“两个人就跟约好了一样。”  
边伯贤在对面笑，“看看，巴巴的来给你送好东西还不领情。”  
“你觉得明天吴世勋会去吗？”张艺兴笑着举杯。  
“去呗，怎么不去。”边伯贤和张艺兴碰了一下，“大戏总不是一个人唱起来的。”  
“朴灿烈的眼睛从来没从你身上离开过。”山葵激得边伯贤说话有些不利索，“也许他是在用自己的方式保护你，不过如果你觉得不妥，我也可以……”  
“没关系，我不在乎。”张艺兴给边伯贤又添了一杯。

有的人演着演着就入戏了，  
开始忘记了真假，也不在意真假。

华灯初上，张艺兴坐在车里，等着吴世勋出现。  
直到超过了约定时间，还不见人影。  
手机嗡嗡响了两声，  
灿烈：【不要告诉我你们两个现在还在床上。】  
张艺兴暗骂了一声，下车向着酒店大门走去。  
还没走近，手臂突然被身后的一股力量拉了一把，“要是今晚没有你，我就不来了。”  
转身，是穿的人模人样的吴世勋。

两个人一起走进包厢的时候，朴灿烈看向张艺兴的眼神里都充满着“难道我猜对了？”的疑问。  
可毕竟是迟到了，还是恭恭敬敬的向吴老爷子鞠了躬，“吴爷爷不好意思，我车在路上抛锚了，幸亏遇到世勋，才把我一起带过来。”  
吴世勋本以为今天自己的举动回家免不了要被敲打，谁知张艺兴帮自己都想好了开脱的说辞。  
“没关系，家宴而已，别这么拘束。”吴老爷子笑呵呵让二人赶紧落座。  
朴灿烈看戏一般的表情看着两个人，直到张艺兴坐到自己身边，才轻轻的附在张艺兴耳边，“看来，你也不怎么样。”

除去各自心里的小算盘，这顿饭倒也吃得算是宾主尽欢。  
朴灿烈为人健谈，和老爷子相谈甚欢。张艺兴全程跟着机械假笑漫不经心的戳着面前的凯撒沙拉。朴思思和吴世勋面对面坐着，小女孩害羞些，文文静静一晚上不说话。  
张艺兴从叉子柄的反光上看着自己的脸，这种场面总是让他觉得失笑。明明知道彼此没有几句真的，却装作互相都相信了。手机铃声适时的响起，张艺兴满脸抱歉走向走廊。  
“我以为你起码要缠着他到明天早上。”拐角处，两个人都停下了脚步。  
“那样多让表哥和表妹伤心呢，”张艺兴整个背靠在墙壁上，丝丝凉意爬上皮肤，“忤逆吴老爷子也非我本意。”  
走廊静悄悄，朴灿烈突然整个身子靠近，“别以为他多纯情，我的傻弟弟。”  
两人微妙的像是形成了一种对峙，张艺兴抬起头向上望，直直的望回去。  
“你以为你叔叔做了几年慈善就成了活菩萨？”朴灿烈陡然伸手捏住张艺兴的下巴，“又或是，对你现状早已知悉。”  
张艺兴吃痛，一把甩开朴灿烈的手，“所以，你是在敲打我吗？”  
“我只是看到你和吴世勋眉来眼去，突然开始嫉妒了。”朴灿烈抱着手臂，挡住张艺兴的去路。  
“那你就想办法把思思嫁给他啊。”张艺兴面无表情的推开朴灿烈的手臂，摁亮了电梯按钮。

两个人离席，回来的只有朴灿烈自己。  
除去他冠冕堂皇的说辞，众人皆不提。酒酣饭足，宴会散场，吴世勋和朴思思交换联系方式的时候，眼神还不住的在朴灿烈身上打量。  
“慢走。”看着朴灿烈礼数周全，笑容做作。

12  
张艺兴整个人浮在泳池里，欣赏着城市里难得的静谧星空。  
“有时候我会偶尔良心发现，觉得拖着你，真是抱歉。”听着耳边传来的脚步声，张艺兴动了动嘴。  
“你我有今生无来世，不必。”边伯贤把果汁放在小桌上，坐了下来，“回国以后，你有想过家吗？”  
“我没有家很久了。”张艺兴一个猛子扎进水里，在月光下像是变成了一尾鱼，破水而出，倚在池边，“我叔叔，最近干嘛呢？”  
“是有和国内的一些势力有联系，不过江城这边，朴灿烈手下人差都当的还不错。”边伯贤叼起吸管，目光望向更远处的水面，”你看，起码没人能烦到你。

“礼物呢？”张艺兴勾手，随后缓缓上了岸。  
边伯贤转身回屋，拿出一个盒子，“银色的。”  
“不是左轮吧？我现在只配用古董了？”张艺兴笑着接过来。  
“mk25？”头发上的水滴滴答答往下落，他把盒子拿开，轻轻放在桌子上。  
“凑合用吧，就这条件了。为了找这个颜色下了不少功夫，看，多衬你。”边伯贤把盒里的东西拿出来，映着月色，寒光闪闪。  
张艺兴抿着嘴不说话，思绪不知道飘到了哪里。

第一次摸枪，是在父亲的书房里。父亲的暗室里，长长短短，看得他眼花缭乱。  
他还记得他的第一把枪是glock，  
是伯贤的爸爸送的。  
连同枪法，也是伯贤爸爸教的。

“小的时候，觉得我爸挺过分的，经常羡慕你有个好爸爸，什么都肯教你。”张艺兴喝了口果汁，“我爸呢，我什么都是错的，也许是因为在他眼里我不是他的儿子吧？”  
边伯贤静静的听着，一言不发。  
“可现在想起来，我满脑子都是，如果我早点长大就好了。”张艺兴叹了口气。

身处漩涡之人，争不争都是错的。  
为什么不争一场光芒万丈。  
可惜老东西，你一步错，步步错。

电梯打开，张艺兴看到门口有个背影，下意识脚步顿了顿，走近点发现，是吴世勋。  
手插进口袋，轻巧的吹了个口哨，“哟，怎么跟狗仔队一样蹲人家门口。”  
“如果再等十分钟你还不回来，我就生气了。”吴世勋舔舔唇，把张艺兴拉进怀里。  
“气什么？气我不辞而别，还是气你要成为别人新郎。”张艺兴顺势圈上吴世勋的脖子，整个人吊在吴世勋身上。  
“气你看着我去娶别人，自己风流快活。”吴世勋轻轻咬住张艺兴的耳垂，把张艺兴抵在门上。  
输密码的当口，张艺兴咬住了吴世勋的薄唇轻笑一声，“以为你今晚会挨打了，出不了门了。”  
浅尝即止，却被吴世勋托住后脑，“我啊，身强体健不怕打，不信试试。”  
两个人一起跌落在柔软的大床上，张艺兴骑在吴世勋身上，“所以，去南山公馆是你故意的。”  
吴世勋懒洋洋的看着身上的炸毛小猫咪解开自己的皮带，“别这么讲我，宝贝。”  
张艺兴用力吻上吴世勋的唇，想要在吴世勋的唇齿间掠夺更多属于他的气息。  
“你到底想要什么？”唇瓣分开的空挡，吴世勋捏住了张艺兴的下巴。  
“你。”张艺兴定定的望了回去，在吴世勋深不见底的眼眸里，看得到的只有此时的自己。  
吴世勋下手很重，脸颊上顷刻间便出现了几个指痕，吴世勋轻轻摩挲着，噗嗤笑了一声，把张艺兴的头拥进怀里，“骗人。”

13  
在没有见到张艺兴之前，吴世勋想过他的各种回答，却不曾想他会这么说。

几个小时前，车上。  
“世勋，我以为你起码知道分寸。他是谁啊，你就往床上带。”吴老爷子的脸在黑暗里，语气有点生硬。  
“我事先并不知情。”吴世勋鲜少如此低眉顺眼，“而且，我说了我不结婚。”

才赴云雨，张艺兴睡在床的另一边，背对着自己。还可以清晰的看得到他因呼吸而起伏的身躯，看得到雪白身躯上欢好过的痕迹，看得到轻微红肿的唇正在紧紧的抿着。  
吴世勋伸出大手，连同被子，将张艺兴裹挟进自己怀中。他的身上有些不合年纪的甜味，香草蛋糕的味道吗？口味是挺幼稚的。

张艺兴醒来时，吴世勋已经不见了。  
只有餐桌上的煎蛋牛奶，昭示着昨晚并不是梦。  
嗡嗡，张艺兴垂下眼，  
朴灿烈：【要哥哥带早餐给你吗？】  
张艺兴把屏幕叩在桌子上，选择忽略。  
滴，滴，滴，滴，  
咔嚓，张艺兴的眼神盯着玄关，看到朴灿烈锃亮的皮鞋先踏了进来，“你不上班吗？”  
“昨晚在附近睡的，顺路来看看你。”朴灿烈轻车熟路的走进张艺兴的洗手间，对着镜子理了理鬓角。  
张艺兴静静喝着牛奶，只听朴灿烈坐到自己对面，“吴家今早回话，说思思年纪还小，婚事以后再说。”  
“啧。”听完，也只是啧了一声。  
这反应显然让朴灿烈不是很满意，“人家是因为你，现在不想和我们朴家有关系了好吗？”  
“人家？我觉得吴世勋挺想和我有关系的。”张艺兴挑衅般的扬扬眉。  
“肉体关系？”朴灿烈一步不让。  
“人家活儿好所以我乐意啊。”张艺兴用叉子戳了戳鸡蛋焦黄的裙边，语气轻快。  
“是不是最近没有和表哥深度交流一下，衡量标准也变了。”朴灿烈攥住张艺兴拿着叉子的手，摩挲着张艺兴的指节。  
“那么表哥是不是因为我最近都在别人身下，嫉妒的夜不能寐呢？”张艺兴轻轻抽出手，切开煎蛋，塞进自己嘴里。  
朴灿烈倒吸一口气，“你真是长大了。”

嗡嗡两声，打破了气氛寒冰，  
不知名号码：【猜猜我是谁？】  
张艺兴勾起嘴角：【幼稚不幼稚。】

14  
有的人以爱之名，横行霸道。  
有的人以爱之名，故作骄矜。  
其实我们都不懂爱，在名为爱情的游戏里横冲直撞，期望着对方能成为自己的浮木。

吴世勋的屏幕明明灭灭，他整个人陷在真皮沙发里，一身戎装显得身姿挺拔，二郎腿翘在桌子上，手托着脑袋。  
那个夜晚的种种还在脑海里跑马，  
溺死人的柔情，湿热的深吻，喃喃的轻语，  
“你叫什么？嗯？”  
“lay…”

“长官，”来人是个伶俐的小伙子，看起来二十出头的样子，站得笔直，“下午您要去h914号基地，现在我们该出发了。”  
“嗯。”吴世勋站起身，抖了抖身上的褶子，跟了出去。  
车子出了城，从白昼走到黑夜，变成了一只暗夜里的豹子，一路飞驰。  
吴世勋在必须关机之前，犹豫了片刻发了条短信：【可能是疯了，突然有点想你。】  
收信人：小蕾

一直没有回复的那人，此时正在梦里。  
傍晚兀自吹着风，靠着床头，竟不知不觉睡着了。这一觉睡得十分安稳，梦境却很真实。  
樱花树，青石板，古色古香的大院子，  
院里铺着筛得仔细的白沙，一个转角，肆意接吻的声音，压抑着欢愉的声音，隔再久也还记得清。  
场面突然一转，整个人都掉进冰凉刺骨的水里，叫不出声，看不到人。一下子失了心智，四肢胡乱扑腾，连游泳都忘记了，才想呼救可是咸湿的水从四面八方灌了进来，在昏迷之前，他的念头全都是如果有一天真的要死，千万别溺死…

惊醒的张艺兴知道，这并不是梦。  
事隔经年，场景已经模糊，每次想起，头还似乎隐隐作痛。  
摸出手机看了一眼时间：3.a.m  
浓重的夜色像是一张饕餮大口，顷刻就要将人拆吃入腹。张艺兴像是才从水里捞出来，胸膛剧烈的起伏耸动着。往窗外瞟了一眼，下意识攥紧了手机，鬼使神差的拨通了吴世勋的电话，  
“您好，您拨打的电话……”只有机械的女声响彻耳际，张艺兴手一脱力，手机咣当掉在地毯上，  
前几日地毯上留下的红酒渍还刺目的晃着，  
万般欢愉是昨日，切莫忘记你姓名。

我曾有无数瞬间以为，人间值得。  
我盼着有人渡我不能渡，爱我不能爱。  
在日复一日的肆恣透支里，能够得到我所渴望的。  
生平第一次的，我突然想抓住你。

吴世勋捏了捏眉心，“所以，我们战区在这个基地驻守的少校也好几个，到底是干嘛？”  
“涉外军火，收到风的时候已经被放进来了。”下头的人声音都小了点。  
吴世勋挥挥手，“朴总公司的货么？他们是正当渠道，算是过了明路了。”  
“是黑市来源呢？”吴世勋的手刚触到腰带，闻言转过身来。  
“黑市吗？”喃喃自语的同时，好像想到了什么。

15  
青天白日，夜晚的种种丑态仿佛死在了夜里，不愿意想起。吴世勋的车再次驶进城市的时候，打开手机，看到了一连串的来电提示，无一例外的，都来自张艺兴。  
吴世勋嘴角动了动，拍了拍驾驶座，“不回家了，直接上绕城高速。”  
过了几分钟，吴世勋看了看自己的衣服，“算了，先回趟我公寓。”

张艺兴断然没有想到，自己会被门铃声叫醒。  
“为什么这么早？”哈欠连天，倚在墙上让吴世勋进来的时候，脑袋还有点晕晕乎乎。  
“我是看某人昨天晚上见我的心情太迫切了，打了那么多电话。”吴世勋轻笑一声，迈开腿进了厨房，把带来的早饭放进盘子里。  
这话听得张艺兴脸一红，昨晚的失态完全在意料之外，今早再说起，无故多了些窘迫。  
张艺兴顺从的跟着，坐在餐桌前，“那昨晚是密会佳人了么？连电话都关了。”  
“嗯，给人做了早饭才好好的送走了。”吴世勋把张艺兴揽进怀里。  
“哦，吴先生对情人真是周到。”张艺兴的头靠在吴世勋胸膛上，听着他规律又强劲的心跳，“我算不算也跟着鸡犬升天了。”  
吴世勋掐了一把张艺兴的腰，“对别人都是虚与委蛇，留给你的只有丹心一片。”  
张艺兴抬头圈住吴世勋的脖子，“我们现在还只是见过几次面的床伴吗？”  
“或许，更进一步？”吴世勋亲了亲张艺兴的脸颊，“吃东西吧。”

两人面对面坐着，吴世勋端着一杯水看张艺兴吃早饭，“所以，拒绝了朴家的婚事，朴灿烈没为难你吧？”  
“跟我有什么关系？”张艺兴满脸不在乎。  
吴世勋睨了他一眼，“除了你自己，所有人都觉得是你的缘故。”  
“灿烈没那么小心眼吧。”张艺兴喝了口水。  
“啊，灿烈。”吴世勋身子离张艺兴近了一些，“你们关系真好呢。”  
张艺兴刚叉住盘子里的一片西红柿，“表兄弟呢，怎么能不亲？”说完，轻巧的塞进了嘴里。  
“亲呢，你名下的好几间公司，朴总持股率都不低，亲似亲兄弟啊。”吴世勋一只手托着脸，眼睛眯了起来。  
“这是交往前的资产调查？”张艺兴扑哧笑出来，“还是家庭情况摸底？”  
“什么时候想一起吃晚饭？”吴世勋岔开了话题。  
“我知道你是在邀请我晚饭之后一起睡觉。”张艺兴毫不留情的揭穿，“电话联络吧。”

送走吴世勋以后，张艺兴在料理台上洗碗筷，电话铃声尖锐的响起，刺破了片刻的宁静。  
张艺兴在围裙上擦了擦手，来电人：朴灿烈，  
按了接听键，把免提打开，“什么事？”  
朴灿烈那边声音有点低沉，“公司遇到点麻烦，才到的货突然被查。你最近见吴世勋是什么时候？”  
“刚才。”听筒里传出张艺兴声音的同时还混杂着些许流水声。  
“哈？”朴灿烈倒是因为这意料之外的回答感到冲击，“真是胳膊肘往外拐，表哥都要被抄家了还不慌不乱。”  
“那我帮表哥吹吹枕头风吧。”张艺兴的声音里还带着笑，朴灿烈还想说什么，听筒里就只剩下了忙音。  
“shit.”抢先摁断电话的张艺兴当然没有听到这句，水珠溅到了手机屏幕上，他用手肘擦了擦，重新揣进口袋里。

16  
朴灿烈以为主动上门的人，会是自己。  
秘书敲门之后，带进来的却是吴世勋。  
“朴总，别来无恙。”吴世勋坐在沙发上的动作比这间办公室的主人还连贯，顺势还翘起了二郎腿。  
“怎么，亲戚做不成，就要赶尽杀绝了。”朴灿烈等秘书出去之后，才开口。  
“职责所在，公事公办嘛。”吴世勋撑着头，“不过也让我很好奇，明明是签着合法公司的，怎么还做见不得光的勾当。”  
“连人行走于白日，身后都有影子…”朴灿烈的话戛然而止，看着吴世勋的冰山脸，忍不住又开口，“一会儿叫艺兴来，我们三个一起吃午饭怎么样？”  
“跟他有关系吗？”吴世勋抿着嘴，试图在朴灿烈的眼神中捕捉情绪。  
“你说呢？”朴灿烈掩着嘴笑，棱模两可，很好。  
“谢朴总好意，走了。”吴世勋三两步走了出去，带的门都巨响一声。  
直到走廊再听不到一丝回响，一切归于沉寂。朴灿烈才直起腰，脸上的笑意逐渐消散，摸了摸下巴，拿起电话拨通内线，“先给我查。”

此刻的江岸正是华灯初上妖孽横行的点儿，小桌几上还插着一朵含苞待放的玫瑰，气氛渲染的十足十，两人西装笔挺倒是有点违和。  
“还喜欢吧？”吴世勋欠了欠身子，让侍者把食物摆放上桌。  
“挺诡异的，太肉麻了。”张艺兴摸了摸餐刀柄，咣当一声又放下。  
“啧，看来我犯的错误总在于我以为上。”吴世勋低头笑，身子坐正了些。  
“其实我还是比较喜欢中餐，”张艺兴的叉子搅动着面前的凯撒沙拉，“多些人情味儿。”  
吴世勋与张艺兴的相处中，其实甚少在这样清醒的环境下听张艺兴讲出这样真挚的话，还在暗自思忖。  
“不过第一次约会，我很喜欢。”话风突变，吴世勋看向张艺兴的时候，张艺兴正对着自己傻笑。

吴世勋喉咙有些发紧，从口袋里拿出一个盒子，推到张艺兴面前，“礼物。”  
张艺兴拨了拨上面的紫色缎带，“首饰？”  
吴世勋不说话，扬头示意他拆开。  
张艺兴打开盒子，里面躺着一张卡片。  
“这只是个邀请，”吴世勋晃着杯里的红酒，“怎么决定听你的。”  
“南山那次毁了你的婚事，我还敢大摇大摆的住进去？”张艺兴举杯，和吴世勋碰了一下。  
“你误会了，这是我的个人公寓，代表着”吴世勋抿了口红酒，“邀请你进入我的私人领域。”

Bingo，更进一步。

17  
有时候我觉得自己很恨你，但余下的所有，  
无一不是，我爱你。

吴世勋送到楼下没有上楼，看着张艺兴进了电梯，才走回停车场，驱车离去。  
张艺兴按了楼层，手不经意的碰到兜里的礼盒，攥着的手掌里，冒出一层汗。  
叮！电梯打开，张艺兴看到门口倚着一个人。  
“装腔作势什么？怎么不进去？”张艺兴语气轻佻，对朴灿烈吹了个口哨。  
朴灿烈却不接话，把张艺兴的手臂抓住，狠狠抵在了墙上，“你还记不记得你姓甚名谁？”  
张艺兴挣了两把没有挣脱，却被朴灿烈桎梏着，跌跌撞撞进了家门，一起跌在了沙发上。  
“你疯了！”张艺兴小腿碰到沙发腿，痛呼一声。  
朴灿烈笑得玩味，“你才知道？”说完俯身吻住了张艺兴，将剩下的话全堵在了嘴里。  
挣扎里，也不知道是谁咬破了谁的嘴，血腥味混杂着朴灿烈的香水味，张艺兴感到一阵窒息。  
“你是不是想杀了我？”张艺兴声音低的像是自言自语。  
“公司被查是你做的对吧？”朴灿烈握着张艺兴的下巴，附在他的耳边，“你原是恨我的，我知道。”  
说话间粗暴的扯开了张艺兴的衬衣，扣子噼里啪啦散落一地，张艺兴的声音略带哭腔，“你也配？”  
朴灿烈的动作停滞了一下，“张艺兴，需要我再告诉你一次吗？你没有底牌，你只有我。”说着将张艺兴环在怀里，轻而易举的解开了皮带，“没有我，你早就成了孤魂野鬼。”  
“当初要我接近吴世勋的人是不是你？”张艺兴还在挣扎，在朴灿烈眼中却是蚍蜉撼树，“哪怕是因为我，他这次也不会动你的。”  
两个人推推拉拉间，张艺兴口袋里的盒子掉落在地上，里面的东西也掉了出来，朴灿烈借着月光看了一眼，冷哼了一声，“有本事还是弟弟有本事。”  
张艺兴觉得禁锢的力量小了几分。松了口气，却不想，贴上来的是一团火热…  
“我没有变成孤魂野鬼未必托了你的福，成了行尸走肉全是你的份。”索性就一起毁灭，张艺兴狠狠的又咬了上去，痛的，痒的，纠缠不清。与你在一起的分分秒秒，就一样成为没有理智的疯子，一起下地狱吧。

朴灿烈觉得理智的弦在看到张艺兴的那个瞬间全然断掉，甚至在事后想不起为什么自己会突然的失控。是在秘书告诉自己只有艺兴来过自己办公室的时候吗？  
好像那时候的自己比想象中平静很多。

在这场激烈的性事里，张艺兴觉得自己时刻游走在窒息的边缘。客厅的窗帘还没拉，月光就那么落在自己的身子上，十分灼人。  
好像无关情爱欢愉，只是报复一场。在脑海中，只有了这个念头，报复。  
连自己都不记得过了多久，只记得朴灿烈捞起衣服进了浴室，然后自己渐渐失去了意识。

站在花洒下面，朴灿烈的唇有些颤抖。昨夜被张艺兴咬破了的嘴，现下被水淋到还在隐隐作痛。过往种种如云烟，剪不断理还乱。  
走出浴室的时候，张艺兴还在沙发上睡着。  
不着寸缕，眉头皱着，呼吸平稳。  
朴灿烈把张艺兴打横抱起来，走进卧室，轻轻放在床上。张艺兴身上散落着些许红色印迹，新的旧的，朴灿烈的眼神暗了暗，盖了床被子上去，离开了张艺兴的公寓。

18  
头沉沉的，像是又一次陷入虚无的梦境，  
张艺兴觉得脚下茫茫不见来路，不见归途。

四月天正是人间好光景，  
提前放学的张艺兴没有直接回主屋，而是想先去后院的仓库找和边伯贤一起藏在那里的玩具。  
他走的是平时少有人去的花圃边的那条路，压抑着喜悦，他的脚步欢快又带着克制。  
经过一个转角，婆娑花影间他无意瞥到了一个熟悉的身影。张艺兴本想叫出声，另一个人的脸却让他瞬间失了声。  
影影绰绰樱花满树，叔叔将妈妈揽进了怀里。  
张艺兴愣在原地，一时不知是进是退，他感觉自己浑身明明是凉的，可又感觉到呼吸是那么灼热。清风吹过，花瓣簌簌飘落，落到他的身上，脸上，脖子上，张艺兴像是被针扎了一样，没命的跑回了房间，把自己蒙在被子里。  
当夜，张艺兴高烧不退。

“所以你是从什么时候开始，逃避亲密关系？”  
“我不知道。”  
“不，我想你知道的。”  
“没有人非要爱，才能活下去。如果非要一个理由，恨就可以。”  
张艺兴觉得如果再活一回的话，也许自己可以去做个心理医生。他对着心理医生都不会回忆往事不会吐露心迹，想想其实，挺可怕的。

屋子里窗门紧闭，可现下张艺兴又开始觉得冷，冷的发抖，伸出双手想要攫取一些温暖。  
空中扑腾了几下，一双手凑了上来，被自己紧紧握住。意识在似有似无中本能想要拉着这个人近一点，再近一点。  
手中一只手轻轻的抽了出来，摸了摸自己的头，然后这人起身离开。张艺兴手握空，头脑渐渐清明，难道天还没亮，难道灿烈还没走？  
门外脚步声渐近，张艺兴努力睁开眼睛，看到吴世勋领着一个医生进了门。  
这才懵懵懂懂发现周围的场景早已经变了，虽然不知是哪里，但大差不差应该在病房里。至于为什么会和吴世勋在这里，他倒是懒得琢磨了。  
药液顺着输液管滴答滴答流进身体，医生检查完出去了，张艺兴靠着床头坐着，只是低头。  
“我给你打电话打不通，敲门也没人应，”吴世勋拉了椅子坐在床边，“就叫物业开门了，结果发现你在床上烧得像只虾子。”  
吴世勋细声细语的解释着，手里也没闲着，剥开个橘子，递到张艺兴手上。  
张艺兴脸又烧了起来，他想起昨晚，想起自己被吴世勋发现的时候肯定不着寸缕，想起这令人难堪的发热……  
“又开始烧了么？”吴世勋看着张艺兴的大红脸，手又探了上来，吴世勋的手指凉凉的很干燥，张艺兴手抖了一下，橘子滚落到地上，他握住吴世勋托着自己脸的手，轻轻说了句，“对不起。”  
“在你醒之前，我一直在想你大概是后悔了。”吴世勋拇指摩挲着张艺兴的手背，“或是，你还没有准备好，没关系的。”  
“我不值得的…”张艺兴的声音小得像蚊子哼。  
吴世勋凑近了身子，“我才是你的良配。”

气氛突然安静下来，暧昧因着三言两语在寂静中疯狂生长，张艺兴一时间找不出话来回应，脸色由红变白，又变红。  
吴世勋看着张艺兴紧咬着下唇，拉开两人之间的距离，重新拿起一个橘子。  
“别剥了，不想吃，凉。”张艺兴感觉到疲惫，吴世勋的态度没来由的更让自己生出一些烦躁。扭过头，靠窗的小桌几上放着个花瓶，插着一束野杜鹃，热辣辣的跌进视线，和周遭清净素雅的环境格格不入。  
吴世勋叹了口气，“明天接你出院，我今晚还有事儿，先走了。”说完俯身亲了亲张艺兴的脸颊，又将被角往紧掖了掖。  
张艺兴被包的严严实实只露出个头，乖巧的点点头，目送着吴世勋离开病房。  
直到连脚步声也听不到，四下兀的静了下来，空气中竟然生出了丝丝寒意。

医院的夜晚清冷寂寥，待到走廊的灯也暗了下来，隔壁病房的门，吧嗒打开了。朴灿烈站在张艺兴的病房门口，透过玻璃窗盯着里面人的睡颜。  
内疚？自责？他是怪自己不够细心，怪自己像个愣头青一样鲁莽行事。  
手下的人回报说张艺兴一整天没下楼的时候，他正在公司，想着忙完去看看，却不想吴世勋直接将人带走了。  
孰是孰非，高下立判。  
朴灿烈的手握在门把上，不锈钢被掌心捂到了温热，最终没有落下去。张艺兴昨晚的只言片语，言犹在耳，“你也配？”  
朴灿烈颓然转身，消失在黑暗中。刻意放轻的脚步，连一点声音都没有留下。

吴世勋还在车里，电话狂轰乱炸了一天，揉了揉眉心，拨通了一个电话，“这次算了，对，我会处理的，好。”  
挂了电话，车玻璃反射出自己的脸，嘴角牵起，吴世勋都疑心最近自己中了邪。  
谁把谁当了真，  
谁比谁先动心。

19  
朴灿烈在书房里坐了一夜，没有开灯。桌上放着让人从张艺兴家里拆回来的摄像头，他看着电脑屏幕明明灭灭，点了一根又一根的烟，  
“我突然开始觉得自己一直都不了解你，也突然觉得真的会失去你。”

没有预兆的，张艺兴清早起来发现外面在下雨。开了窗倚着，泥土混着青草的味道一起窜进来，温柔的雨丝拂面，斜斜落在他的脸上，突然开始想一个人。  
“今天又不怕着凉了？”闻声回头，吴世勋正开门进来。  
“以为你今天也很忙，以为要见你还得再晚点儿。”张艺兴只是笑，身子却不动。  
“周末啊，笨蛋。”吴世勋把外套罩在张艺兴身上，拍了拍他肩膀，“收拾一下，我们走。”  
刚下楼，还没走到车跟前，张艺兴的身子突然僵了一下，吴世勋顺着张艺兴的眼神看过去，看到了朴灿烈的车，和倚在车边的人。  
一下子气氛微妙，张艺兴的拳头攥了攥，脚像是粘住了，朴灿烈却迈步走了过来，“听说弟弟病了，本想接弟弟出院，谁知道被别人争了先。”  
吴世勋本来不想和朴灿烈针锋相对，可看着张艺兴咬紧下唇不说话，只得把张艺兴往身后推了推，“病人才出院不能淋雨，无关紧要的事以后再说吧。”  
朴灿烈低头笑，说话却是向着张艺兴，“我只是想道个歉…”  
“好了，知道了。”张艺兴看着朴灿烈一脸坏笑，不想让他说下去，急忙忙打断，“我没事，你先回去吧。”  
朴灿烈耸肩，“没事就好，思思快过生日了，到时候记得回家。”说完看了吴世勋一眼，“再见。”

吴世勋和张艺兴在车上没什么话，谁也不知道怎么起话头，空气凝固，莫名尴尬。张艺兴伸手打开了个不知名的电台，里头正好在放歌：

有生之年，狭路相逢，终不能幸免。

手心忽然长出纠缠的曲线。

懂事之前，情动之后，长不过一天。

留不住，算不出，流年。

王菲的声音极具特色，耳朵里只溜进去几句，歌就没有再放下去，接上的是电台主持人的实时路况播报。张艺兴觉得乏味，余光却看到吴世勋正在看自己。  
“我送你回家？”两人四目相对，吴世勋先开口。  
“嗯，我多少得收拾一下，然后才能搬过来。”张艺兴一手撑在车窗上，把下巴放上去。  
这个反应让吴世勋有些愕然，憋了一会儿却也只说出一句，“嗯。”  
医院离得不远，很快到了张艺兴楼下，“上去吧。”吴世勋帮张艺兴解开安全带。  
“你不上去坐坐吗？”张艺兴手放在把手上，回头问吴世勋。  
“我回趟老宅，晚上过来。”吴世勋揉揉张艺兴的头发，看着张艺兴点点头准备下车，突然伸手把人拉住，“刚刚变成人家男朋友，都没有告别吻吗？”  
说得张艺兴脸一红，凑上来蜻蜓点水一般的在吴世勋脸颊上啄了一下，头也不回的下车离开了。

打开家门坐在沙发上，张艺兴还觉得自己的心在狂跳。瞥了眼茶几，上面堆放了些东西，张艺兴漫不经心的看着，想着大概是边伯贤来过帮自己拿进来的。  
直到看到最下面的一张小卡片，  
【对不起。】  
没有署名，但是张艺兴还是一眼认出了那是朴灿烈的笔迹。  
什么时候？呼吸窒了窒，举目四顾，看到原本插着玛格丽特的花瓶里，全部换成了柠檬草。  
张艺兴拿着卡片的手举起，又放下，忘记了刚刚想要顺手扔掉的念头，走进了浴室。  
如有似无的柑橘香味涌进鼻腔，是朴灿烈的香水味道。张艺兴打开窗户，那味道又转瞬不见，难以捉摸。

“我好的很，我没有什么ptsd，这玩意儿听起来就像言情小说里的人得的病好吗？”张艺兴把玩着心理医生的名片，坐在沙发的另一头，垂着眼皮不看人。  
“你知道我是担心你的，放了学johan会在学校门口等你，你只需要乖乖上车，然后乖乖去那里聊天就好了。”朴灿烈说话的语气还是像从前一样，像是对着小孩子，偏偏是张艺兴最讨厌的。他不是朴思思那种蜜糖罐里长大的娇滴滴，本能里对这种语气感到窒息。  
可看了又看朴灿烈的眼神，还是点了点头，“知道了，我也不想你担心我。”

朴灿烈总是这样的，也是这样从来没有变过的。

20  
边伯贤一进包间，就看到张艺兴坐在那儿。  
张艺兴最近找自己的频率不算高，突然出现还是让他有点意外。  
“所以你真的发烧了？”边伯贤的手划过杯沿，坐近看了一眼张艺兴。  
“这还能装？”张艺兴伸手去够，却被边伯贤打掉，放到自己面前，鼻尖凑近闻了闻。  
“long island，吧台那个小子今天我就把他炒掉。”说话间颇有些咬牙切齿的意思。  
“他好像没有让人跟着我了，”张艺兴喝不到酒，倚着桌子看自己的手，突然看到手背清晰可见的针孔，“这人疯的频率越来越高了。”  
边伯贤嘬了一口面前的酒，“是嫉妒。”  
张艺兴不置可否，“真嫉妒的话，当时为什么让我在宴会上勾引吴世勋。”  
“还不是你先下手把人勾上床？他日日夜夜着人跟着你，不疯才不正常。”边伯贤啧了一声，“没有一个省油的灯。”  
“我要和吴世勋同居了。”张艺兴两只手撑着头，说话的语气平淡的像是对边伯贤描述了一下中午吃了什么。  
“啊？”边伯贤偏了偏头，把嘴里的酒吐掉，“才出龙潭，又进虎穴。”  
“我叔叔和朴灿烈的交易最近肯定会换线，内部也会再查，拜托你的人多费费心了。”张艺兴手指敲了几下桌子，“诶，总之还是小心点。”  
“上礼拜我在名古屋见过你叔叔。”边伯贤也坐下，张艺兴没说话，他自顾自的说，“他问我：兴兴怎么不回来？”  
张艺兴的表情讷讷的，“你怎么说？”  
“我说，艺兴好像更喜欢大太太的故乡呢，现下乐不思蜀。”边伯贤撑着桌子站起来。  
“小坏蛋，杀人诛心。”张艺兴笑出声来。  
“你整天累不累。”边伯贤端起酒喝了一口，语气也有些含糊。  
“吴世勋心思细，当然得让他自己查。”张艺兴起身扣起衣扣，“不让喝酒的话，我这就先回去了？”  
“你是不是真的喜欢他了？”背后的声音让张艺兴脚步顿了顿，他在原地立了半晌。  
“你会骤然和萍水相逢的人相爱吗？鬼都不信。”说完，打开包间的门，消失在嘈杂的人声中。  
“啧，真的不会吗？”昏暗的房间里，因着开门的一瞬间光影流转，边伯贤的脸上闪过一瞬的光亮，随即消失不见。

天还没黑的彻底，握着方向盘的手心有点濡湿。  
张艺兴解开了领口的扣子，打开车玻璃。风因着车速从窗口猛烈的灌进来，力道不小，吹得发丝狂舞，他突然生出一种要是能一直开下去就好了的心情。  
可是，没有一段路途没有尽头。  
终其一生，我们都在寻找一个尽头。

手机提示音响了两声，  
朴灿烈：【要不我们谈谈？】  
张艺兴手指划过信息，并没有回复。摁灭了屏幕，从口袋里找出一支烟点燃。  
年少初见，真心托付。  
人事俱非，图穷匕见。  
心下升腾起一丝悲凉，随着往事一起涌来。世间最美好，莫过于人之初见。

车子很快开进了小区，张艺兴一进门就先瘫到了床上，没有开灯，也没有拉窗帘，就那样趴着竟然睡了过去。四下寂静，仿佛这个夜晚，被世界放了个大假，只有自己享受着这像是偷来的一晚安逸。  
窗户本身是关着的，突然有风吹起来。张艺兴睡眠浅，一下子醒了过来，向着露台看过去。没有人影，可窗帘在风的作用下摇摇晃晃。  
张艺兴佯装翻身，手伸进了枕头里，不动声色准备看看是什么人这么大胆。  
露台的门被轻轻的打开，来人脚步很轻，张艺兴屏住呼吸，手指紧了紧。正准备转身，熟悉的香水味道钻进鼻子，动作一滞。  
“世勋？”张艺兴在似梦非梦里感觉连自己的声音都听不真切，踌躇了一下才开口。  
“吓到你了？”吴世勋坐在床上的时候，张艺兴明显的感觉到身后一陷，然后自己被裹挟进怀抱里。  
“吓到了，都要做噩梦了。”张艺兴靠着吴世勋的胸膛，缓缓闭上眼睛，身子也慢慢缓和下来。  
吴世勋听着张艺兴的呼吸声越来越平稳，环着怀中人的手又紧了紧。  
如果不是职业本能，就是自己出现了幻觉吧，在他上床之前，明明听到了一声熟悉的不能再熟悉的，上膛声。

21  
“如果，我说如果，”张艺兴吃着面包，还在嘟囔着，“你被别人拍到爬墙翻进我家，现在娱乐版块应该已经开始刊登您的尊容了。”  
“我以为是社会板块？”吴世勋站在料理台前哼了一声，“不是，我要是凌晨三点惊动物业要进你家门的话，那不是如果，是肯定满城皆知了。”  
“你就这么想要见我啊？”张艺兴回头看着吴世勋被锅沿烫了一下，眉毛都在跳动，忍不住笑出声。  
“撞鬼了吧，失去心智了。”吴世勋低下头，在橱柜里找盘子，“不对，是遇上了狐狸精。”  
“滚。”张艺兴大笑，丢了颗草莓过去。  
吴世勋轻巧的躲过，端着盘子坐在张艺兴对面，“我可是冒着生命危险就为了和你见面，睡了一夜竟然要我滚。”  
嘻嘻笑笑一早上，竟也就这么过去。张艺兴送吴世勋出门的时候，感觉自己莫名像个主妇。

站在玄关处，昨晚的状况还让自己心有余悸，  
就差一点，他真的要拔枪了。

好在这情绪没有持续太久，起码等到几天后张艺兴坐在吴世勋的车上时，两人一起奔赴爱巢的时候，这件事似是没有发生过一般，被抛诸脑后。  
“你笑什么？”吴世勋从后视镜看到张艺兴上扬的嘴角，忍不住伸手去捏了一把。  
“好可惜忘了第一次坐你车的情景，”张艺兴笑着往后躲，“那次我没醉的话就好了。”  
“软糯糯挂在别人身上，扯都扯不掉的那次吗？”吴世勋收回手，踩了一下油门，车速陡然增加，“像是刚走失的小猫，挠得人心痒难耐。”  
张艺兴脸腾地一下子红起来，“不正经。”掉过头不再言语，阖上双眼，耳边只有风声和吴世勋的呼吸声，此起彼伏，挥之不去。

才进电梯，张艺兴就被吴世勋抵住。背部皮肤突然一凉，整个身子都缩了一下，进退维谷，只得乖乖的像菟丝草依附在面前人的身上。  
“一刻都等不了吗？”张艺兴咬了咬唇，手还抵在吴世勋胸口。  
吴世勋的脸越靠越近，咬住了自己的耳垂，“你知不知道从那天早上我看见床上的你开始，就开始忍耐了。”  
张艺兴只觉得半个身子都僵掉，满身战栗，任由着吴世勋托住自己的脸吻了上来。突然像是想起什么，缩了一下，“别被人看到了…”  
吴世勋哼笑了一声，直接把张艺兴从正面抱了起来，两个人跌跌撞撞出了电梯，进了家门。  
没有酒精，没有音乐，甚至没有光。  
从床上滚到地上的时候，张艺兴似乎还能捕捉到寝具上阳光的味道。  
来不及细想，又被吴世勋捞进怀里。

在断了人是可以互相救赎的念头之后，  
也曾有过一瞬感到抱歉，  
也许你应该得到很多很多的爱，  
或是比谁都要完美的一生。

22  
CBD在这个时间点儿也不乏灯火，无他，生活远比我们看到的更艰难，只是谁都没有在意过钢铁森林背后的耕耘者。  
现下只是顶层的总裁办公室里里外外一片黑暗，边伯贤拿出指模，一边骂朴灿烈把自己办公室搞的跟特工基地一样，一边等待系统识别。  
如此悠闲得益于在上楼之前就先黑掉了监控，不过为什么非要自己来呢？边伯贤在一恍神的空档里，将其解释为：闲的。  
人去室空，房间里还存留着烟草味道以及古龙水香，边伯贤嗅嗅，有雪松的味道，低头勾唇笑了笑，这人倒是品味不坏。  
ok，让我看看先从哪个文件夹开始查。

自从住在一起，张艺兴有时候也纳罕，睡在吴世勋身边的时候，好像噩梦也被偷走了。  
只是习惯性的，今天凌晨自己突然又醒来。  
吴世勋的家比起自己家来，更显得不近人情。  
极简的装修风格让屋子看起来空空落落的，也许是出于采光的考虑，可实际上建筑之间间隙很大，使得保密性也变强。  
张艺兴习惯性的走到窗户边上，点燃了一支烟。  
人类的悲喜果然不能相通，  
今夜也无人共我一同失眠。

手机不合时宜的震了两下，  
边伯贤：【要不来找下我？】

张艺兴把手机攥在手心里，下意识看了一眼卧室的方向，又把短信拿出来看了一眼，向玄关走去。

“其实明天聊也可以的吧？”张艺兴到的时候，边伯贤正在打桌球，“你是不是因为没人陪你过夜在报复我。”  
“哪能呢，我这不是怕你跟吴世勋柴米油盐过得久了，假戏真做醒不过来了，所以争分夺秒。”边伯贤直起身子，靠在球杆上。  
张艺兴拿起茶几上的档案袋在手里掂了掂，“你该回日本了。”  
“你不走，我也不走。”边伯贤把玩着手里的巧粉，在两手间扔来扔去，“你来不来？”  
张艺兴叹了口气，接下球杆，“花色球吗？”  
咣当，一杆进洞。  
转身坐下，又拿起档案袋，“公司账面做得干干净净，你这活儿不行啊。”张艺兴抽出来一张看了看。  
“剩下的你去他家里找呗，别难为我了。”边伯贤吹了声口哨，扔过来一罐啤酒。  
张艺兴的手指放在拉环上，想了想又放下，“现在几点了？你们这巷子口有卖早餐的没？”  
边伯贤半个身子倚在球台上，“早餐？叫人给你拿瓶白兰地吧。”  
“我说的是豆浆油条那种，早餐。”张艺兴拍了一把边伯贤的头，引得后者满脸不满。  
“我以为我在听外星人讲话。”边伯贤薅了两把自己的头发，怒目而视，“出门右拐走二里地，包子大饼豆浆油条，应有尽有。”

油炸的味道还是让张艺兴皱了皱眉，晃荡着塑料袋走在小区里，连保安都不由得多看了自己几眼。  
开门的时候，张艺兴尽量避免着发出明显的响声，蹑手蹑脚先把早餐放在餐桌上。  
转身却对上从洗手间出来的吴世勋，头发还湿着，滴滴答答的流着水珠，有的顺着流进脖子里，有的滴落在地板上。  
“难道你出去晨练了？”吴世勋抱着胳膊盯了张艺兴半晌，讪讪开口。  
“我参加了个公园合唱团～”张艺兴耸肩，被自己的胡说八道也笑到了。  
“wow~年底演出的时候一定要邀请我，”吴世勋不想再过多做口舌之争，伸手扒拉开塑料袋看了两眼又返回洗手间，“帮我豆浆里多放点糖。”  
张艺兴俯下身子在橱柜里找糖罐，听到吴世勋的声音顺着风筒声一起飘出来，“老年合唱团的话应该不能进club演出哦？”  
轻飘飘一句，点中张艺兴那时蓄意接近的心事。听者有意，拿着汤匙的手顿了顿，多抖了半勺进去。  
“嘁，听不懂你在说什么。”伸手去够上层橱柜里的盘子的时候，张艺兴把语气掩饰的十分平静。腰上一紧，吴世勋突然站在身后，环住了自己的腰，另一只手轻而易举的把盘子拿了下来，“要不要请人来把橱柜往低改一改？”  
“滚开，”张艺兴面上笑着，听着话也像在撒娇，搡了一把吴世勋没搡开，“饿了没？吃饭了。”  
“饿了，”吴世勋抱得越紧，才洗漱过残留着的薄荷味道现在猛烈的涌进鼻腔里，待到张艺兴反应过来，嘴唇已经被吻住。  
吻了又吻，张艺兴觉得吴世勋的性格远外表没有看起来那么坏。在接吻的时候，在做爱的时候，永远都是温柔又有力量的。  
张艺兴相信，如果没有络绎不绝的电话一直打进来，自己肯定会被按在料理台上就地正法。为着现在正在小区外面吴世勋坐驾上挨骂的小同志，张艺兴多少在感激中带些同情。

吴世勋走了之后家里又空空荡荡了，原先没有觉得有什么问题，一个人住了很久早已经习惯。  
只是当再一次习惯了家里出现另一个人之后，突然变回自己一个人，竟然会感觉到有一点点的孤单。人这种东西，真是不能轻易娇纵。

23  
对于上次的事情不了了之，其实还是有些压力的。搪塞过去的借口也不过是，发现并没有用作贩卖商用，只是技术研发的需要罢了。  
爷爷还不知情，时任公安厅长的舅舅倒是打了几次电话，被他言之凿凿的表演给糊弄了过去。  
车厢里突然感觉有点闷热逼仄，吴世勋伸手过去打开车窗，发现副驾驶上的手下正在看着自己。  
“我头上长花了是不是？”吴世勋讲话的时候眉毛也跟着扬了扬。  
手下嘴上不敢回，心里呐喊：满脸像是开满了爱情的花朵。

张艺兴昨晚出去的？该死，昨天太累了睡得太沉所以没发觉。闹钟响得时候，往身边捞了捞没摸到人，才一下子清醒。  
“别人遇上这种情况都避之不及，你又不是十几岁纯情处男。”金钟仁戏谑的话萦绕在耳边，这人就说不出几句中听的话，天天追着女明星跑倒是占领了道德高地来说他。  
“你但凡多见几个女人也不至于天天追着人家到剧组，被八卦周刊怼着脸拍，丢人。”吴世勋撑着下巴，反击的十分精准，“不然难道你手上有娱乐产业，亲自下场身体力行炒热度？敬佩。”  
金钟仁被狙到痛处，捂着胸口恶狠狠拿过一杯酒不再和吴世勋说话。

如果消息无误的话，张艺兴应该是“鸢色”的少爷，那是一个通过军火起家的日本黑帮。  
如今的“鸢色”比起前些年来说已经收敛了不少，不过那是因为家大业大，洗白的产业也多。于吴世勋而言，原是觉得井水不犯河水的存在。  
只是不查则已，原来“鸢色”的手倒是伸得不短，从东南亚到中国俄罗斯，黑色帝国甚是骇人。  
朴灿烈身家清不清白他不想多追究，只是这两人搅和在一起，怕是都没那么干净。  
这一次，也许只是个试水的开胃菜？  
真是，把自己当什么了。  
一开始想着玩玩的，结果好像上了瘾，想把这局游戏一直开下去，反客为主，其乐无穷。  
更何况他确实没怎么谈过恋爱的，这样和一个人保持稳定持久的肉体并且调情约会到同居叫做恋爱的话，是的。  
说不清道不明自己在迷恋什么，明明知道他是只能对谁都抛媚眼的小狐狸，明明知道他不会轻易为自己付出一点真心，可人就是这点贱。

朴灿烈为着上一次的“失误”，着实有点后悔。  
可依着他的性格，他是拉不下那个脸面对面真正来道歉的。连表达歉意也要惹得人心生不快，自己也觉得自己这个人真是不行。  
邀请张艺兴来思思的生日，知道当着吴世勋的面不会被狠狠拒绝，知道他不会想让吴世勋知道的。想一想也真是卑鄙的紧，总是拿捏着人家，好像在那里胁迫着的。可绕是如此，他还是有点忐忑，不知道张艺兴会不会赴宴。  
对于张艺兴，他早就失去了控制，摸不准那人会不会做出什么举动来。  
可还是想见他，他是亲眼见张艺兴从一只温顺的小猫，慢慢变得会咬人。不过他又觉得自己想错了，张艺兴大概原本就是只刺猬，只不过从前一直给自己摸得是肚皮罢了。  
院子里花匠今天才修剪过，是完全符合章法的院落形式。朴灿烈眯了眯眼睛，花圃里有麻雀在里面踱步。  
绿色的，活着的，都是生机勃勃的样子。

本来晚上已经打过电话说不回去了，电话另一端的张艺兴没有多问。也是，有什么可问的呢？挂了电话以后，吴世勋还思考了一下。其实今天本身也没什么太多公事，他只是觉得心情有点复杂。  
军区的夜晚，是一片死寂的。  
看着让人觉得没什么活着的气息，这是他以前从未这么觉得过的。  
也就是一个瞬间，他突然有点想那只可口的小狐狸。温温软软的，拥在怀里，他的笑他的身子都是暖的。  
盯着窗外过了三秒，他抓起了桌上的车钥匙。  
在回家的路上，他很想念他。  
即使是早上出门的时候才亲吻过脸颊，一小时前才通过话，但是他想见到他。  
门被大力的开合，夜晚的凉气顺着外套攀上张艺兴的身体。衣服是凉的，人是火热的。被抓着手腕吻了又吻，却没说一句话，打破沉默的只有吻，一次深过一次，张艺兴觉得吴世勋今天有点怪怪的。胸前的茱萸被抓住，用力的揉搓让张艺兴陡然吃痛，不由得叫出声来。吴世勋俯下身去，舔了舔又含进嘴里。  
现下张艺兴的衣服七零八落的，腿还挂在吴世勋腰上，穴口被吴世勋那活儿顶着。吴世勋从胸口又亲回到脸上，一个挺身刺了进去。原本细细碎碎的呻吟突然升高，在接踵而至的用力冲撞中重新变得破碎。  
人在自己的身下，吴世勋透过张艺兴起伏的胸膛往上打量，看到他滑落的泪珠。  
怎么哭了？今晚的自己真的太恶劣了吗？  
他的动作顿了顿，把人搂紧，让张艺兴的胳膊圈着自己，“坦白讲，我好像有点爱你。”  
张艺兴没有说话，呜咽了一下。想说的，余下的，全被撞碎在这个夜里。  
鬼使神差的，就是想让你知道我有点爱你。  
你爱不爱也无所谓了，我好像有点爱你。

如果你认为的偶然是一场精心制造的骗局，  
你还会爱我吗？  
如果你看透罔顾伦德的，如此卑劣的我，  
你还会爱我吗？  
我觉得自己早已经不配被爱了，真实的自己在日复一日不明欲望还是本能的交欢中，被蚕食殆尽。

24  
张艺兴记得自己应该很久没来过朴灿烈的家了。虽然很长一段时间，他曾住在这里。那个时候，朴灿烈还没把朴思思从法国接回来，偌大的家里只住着他们两个。  
算了，不想再回忆。  
花圃还是和从前一样的，因为是朴灿烈妈妈曾经的杰作，所以这么多年了，请的花匠换了又换，里面的花儿却没怎么动过。  
不出意外的话，朴灿烈现在应该正在顶楼的房间里，透过玻璃窗看着庭中的自己。想到这里，张艺兴就忍不住的加快了脚步。  
朴灿烈这个人虚伪他是知道的，可偏偏虚伪的太坦诚，让他连指责都说不出口。就比如，这个为思思办的生日宴会。在张艺兴眼里，更像个相亲会。  
魔幻的是，上流社会的人丝毫不觉得类似旧社会一般卖儿卖女的利益联姻有什么不对。其实逻辑没什么毛病，人也算资本，只要能钱生钱。  
人要变心都是一瞬，真金白银永不背叛。

朴思思今天打扮得像个小公主，其实想追求她的公子哥能绕她家院子两圈。只是听朴灿烈说过，小妮子就是中意吴世勋那个王八蛋罢了。  
真是，有点可惜。  
张艺兴不知道自己在为别人扼腕什么，把手上的礼物递给思思的时候，笑容也称职的甜了几分，“哥哥也不知道现在的小女孩喜欢什么，有朋友去法国的时候就让帮忙买了。”  
精致的礼盒里是一只水晶小熊，做工精致，价值不菲，是小女孩都喜欢的华而不实的小玩意儿。朴思思扑上来亲了下张艺兴的脸颊，“谢谢艺兴哥哥。”  
“思思，”两人才分开，张艺兴就听到了朴灿烈的声音，“别缠着艺兴，多和其他人聊聊天，多认识些新朋友。”  
朴思思嘟着嘴被朴灿烈支开，两个人面对面站着，“以为你不想来。”  
“打断骨头连着筋，一码是一码。”张艺兴顺手拿了一杯香槟过来，语气没有什么大的起伏。  
“听说去和吴世勋住了？”朴灿烈用酒杯自顾自和张艺兴的酒杯碰了一下，“思思又闹着要回法国了，说是吴世勋看不上她什么的。其实等送走思思，想带你去度假来着。”  
“下个月吧，下个月本身我要回趟日本。”听着朴灿烈同自己讲话，还是会出现那种从前兄友弟恭的错觉。

有几个公子哥在那儿吆喝，叫灿烈过去。张艺兴一向不喜欢跟人应酬的，识趣的颔了颔首，向二楼走去。  
好多都变了，比如家里用的香氛。以前张艺兴总是嘲笑朴灿烈品味差，家里的味道像是高级商场。看来自从思思回来，也带回来些法兰西的风情。  
可好多又没变，比如他从前的房间。上楼左转第二间，隔壁是朴灿烈书房，对面是朴灿烈卧室。  
张艺兴站在自己房门口，开门看了看，却没有进去。就算不进去他也知道的，所有家具每天都有人擦着，每天换着新鲜的花儿进去。自己喜欢什么不要紧，要紧的是都会是灿烈喜欢的花儿。  
张艺兴贴着墙，向楼下望了望，缩头向朴灿烈的书房走去。  
这间屋子本身就年纪大了，是朴家旧宅，朴灿烈用的书房是他爸爸原先就用过的。新的事物和旧的事物聚集在同一个房间里，恍惚有种时光错乱的感觉。张艺兴没见过朴灿烈的爸爸，可循着这书房上一位主人的品味来看，应当是个比朴灿烈要优雅多了的绅士。  
电脑开机得很快，张艺兴拿出U盘插上去，一目十行浏览着文件夹，搜索自己需要的信息，看起来可疑的一律先拷贝。  
进度条缓慢的行进着，张艺兴明明手脚冰凉，却感觉到自己手心洇出了一层薄汗。  
啧啧，真不是每个人都有小偷那种心里素质。  
张艺兴竖着耳朵听着楼下的音乐声，判断着有没有突然来楼上的脚步声，咔嚓，在书房门开的同时，张艺兴眼疾手快拔出来U盘，转向书架装模作样。  
“艺兴？”朴灿烈的声音让张艺兴呼吸一紧，为什么偏偏是他。着急忙慌的转身，准备答应，手指不小心碰到了某个快捷键，弹出个视频文件播放起来。  
画质是好的，昏暗的是拍摄的环境。张艺兴本身无意于看下去，可是视频中突然出现的一声暧昧的呻吟让他红了耳根。  
是，自己的声音？  
朴灿烈站在门口，本来想要出声问的，没说出口的话也在视频声出现之后憋回了喉咙中。  
气氛诡异的安静，偏偏播放器的声音很清楚，两个人都僵在原地，没有一个人去按一个暂停键。  
张艺兴觉得自己登时就要晕过去，“你变态的还能不能有点边？”  
“这件事的话，那我抱歉。”朴灿烈终于大踏步的过来合住了电脑，那尴尬的声音也随即戛然而止。  
原本想问张艺兴潜到自己书房做什么，哪成想一时三刻就被反客为主，眼下的情景竟全然成了自己的不是。  
张艺兴在原地杵了一会儿，他只觉得舌头也有点发麻，“你觉不觉得自己的控制欲有些变态。”  
朴灿烈不知道怎么接，耸了耸肩。  
“我不是你博古架上的一件玩意儿。”张艺兴说完就垂着眼往外走，却被朴灿烈拦住去路。  
“当丧家之犬的时候怎么不说，哭哭啼啼上我的床的时候怎么不说。”背着光，朴灿烈的脸看不真切，语气却冷的吓人。  
张艺兴能感受到自己的手在抖，仰起头还没有说话，直听得朴灿烈说下去，“张艺兴，慕弋易主，我知道。你的beak，我知道。”朴灿烈捏住张艺兴的下巴，把嘴凑近了张艺兴的耳朵，“荣华富贵，我可以许你一辈子。可是你偏偏要和我做对。从什么时候开始，我们两个就形同陌路了呢？”  
张艺兴唇边荡起一抹轻笑，“上你床的时候你几点岁，你第一次上我的时候我几岁？把我按在身下的时候你还记得你的好姑姑呢？我手上的产业你的持股率又是多少呢？荣华富贵是吗，你的金钱王国没有我的一砖半瓦吗？无妨，可是从什么时候呢？从我觉得和你在一起的每一分钟不是与狼共舞，而是以身饲狼的时候。”  
很久了，很久没有在一起说过这么多话了，就索性说开，“我何尝不想与你在这场畸形的关系里寻得解脱，你教我的，你给我的，你背叛我的，你伤害我的。所有的一切，在所求不可得的这些年里，让我精疲力竭。我深知这世上没有一种感情不是千疮百孔的，我宁愿你我的认识止步于初见。以后就留给彼此一些体面吧，表哥。”  
朴灿烈靠着墙冷笑：“初见？第一次见你，你17岁。跟在姑姑后面，像一个晶莹剔透的小王子。  
姑姑那天说了很多话，时至今日我已经记不清了，但是你腼腆的神情和牵起的嘴角我还记得。  
你第一次喝醉，在姑姑和姑父的葬礼之后，我送完所有的宾客，在酒窖里找到你。那天你在我背上，环着我的脖子，让我不要离开你。我和衣在你边上，守了你一夜。  
第一次一起过夜，你喝醉了。秘书给我打电话的时候我本来想叫司机去接你，却还是自己去了，看到酒吧里那些臭小子对你动手动脚就火冒三丈。你却挂在我身上，对我放肆叫嚣，“怕什么，来啊，做啊。”  
你还记得吗？你不记得了吧。  
我是个卑鄙的小人吧，每一次，每一次都在趁虚而入。我庆幸是我，我又后怕不是我。”

一时间室内无声，朴灿烈不知道张艺兴是不是哭了。他听不见张艺兴的啜泣声，也听不到他的呼吸声了。张艺兴背对着自己，沉默了半晌，蓦地跳窗而去。  
朴灿烈心里一惊，冲到窗口只看得到一个身影滚落进花丛里，拔腿下楼向着大厅跑出去，庭院里连个影子都没有了。  
我怕什么呢，他又不是身上没点功夫。  
扶着门的朴灿烈在心里暗自嘲笑自己，好像刚才的一腔热血真情流露全是喂了狗。  
呵，狗都不会反咬主人一口。  
刚才他在书房到底做了什么，莫非…

谁都不知道的是，楼上的书房里，现在还有一个人。刚刚上楼补妆，朴思思听到了书房里吵架的声音。  
在她的认知里，一向温和的艺兴哥哥是不会跟人吵架的，她蹑手蹑脚站到门口，耳朵里还没听到几句，就听得里面发出响动声，心里一惊向旁边一躲，只见自己哥哥破门而出向楼下奔去。  
到底还是耐不住好奇心，踌躇了片刻拔腿走了进去。屋里只有桌上的台灯是开着的，笔记本合着，但是电源灯是亮的。好像心里有个声音，催促着她，她轻手轻脚掀开了电脑，屏幕一亮，整个人好像如置冰窟，浑身一凉。

25  
人真是复杂矛盾的集合体。  
完美无缺的是圣人，可按照现世的标准，我们谁都不高尚。  
有一段时间没回这间公寓了，屋子里是空气不甚流通的味道。硬邦邦的地板，坐得屁股发麻，但是又没什么劲儿挪个地方，懒得。张艺兴背靠在落地窗上，背后是冰凉的触觉。一开始靠上去刺刺的，再后来就习惯了。  
原以为没什么是不能习惯的。

朴灿烈这个人真的不行，爱人十分也只会做出一分，还有半分还要带着点刻薄。  
他原以为他是懂得他的。  
那场车祸里，活下来的只有自己。他知道是叔叔赶尽杀绝，骨肉兄弟按下不提，连自己心爱的女人都可以痛下杀手吗？他曾为母亲感到过不值。可当他知道，朴灿烈在和叔叔做生意的时候，他为自己不值。原来蠢货基因真的能够遗传。  
商人重利，怎么可能色令智昏？

张艺兴最终还是站起来，在冰箱里拿出一罐也不知道过没过期的啤酒，进了卧室，把U盘插进电脑。在等待开机的时候，点了一支烟。

张艺兴一夜没回家，吴世勋只知道是去朴家了的。本就退了人家的婚，张艺兴电话打不通之后，吴世勋也没想着再打电话去别人家问。  
左不过是个家宴，还有朴灿烈，能出什么事儿？  
大不了喝多了，在朴家睡了一晚上罢了。  
只是天还没亮，他的手机就炸了。  
一份证据详尽的跨境军火走私案文件，司令部三楼以上的各位长官人手一份。  
不知道是巧合还是什么，朴灿烈去向不明，没有出境记录，但是到家里时人去楼空，剩下个妹妹哭哭啼啼的说不知道。吴世勋第一时间想的就是，和张艺兴有没有关系。  
交易还没有完成，赃物正在海上飘着，吴世勋领命出差的时候，连张便条都没来得及留下。

“干得漂亮。”慕弋的包厢里，张艺兴凿着冰，看着边伯贤开酒。  
“只是有点急，有两批货到了，一批还没进港。”边伯贤歪歪头，“朴灿烈怎么那么精？难道他真是能未卜先知，连夜坐私人飞机出了国。”  
“怪我，翻他电脑的时候被抓到了。”张艺兴晃着冰块，看着它在酒里慢慢融化，逐渐消融。  
边伯贤啧了一声，倒是没说什么。过了半晌，“咱哥俩得亡命天涯一段时间，被鸢色抓到的话，只有点天灯一条路。”  
张艺兴清楚，此举只不过是折了“鸢色”的一条财路罢了。可他就是想要他叔叔和朴灿烈不痛快，哪怕只有一点点的不痛快也好。  
手机震个不停，朴灿烈出国了，吴世勋出差了一早就没了音讯，现在的话是谁呢？  
张艺兴把手机掏出来看了看，是朴思思。  
“艺兴哥哥…”电话那头从接通以后哭声就没断过，听得张艺兴头皮发麻，只能不痛不痒的安慰几句。  
“我明天要回法国了，你能去送送我吗？”朴思思的尾音还带着颤，张艺兴心里一软，小女孩又做错了什么呢。  
“好，几点的飞机你发给我，明天早上我去接你。”张艺兴丝毫没有理会边伯贤的眼神。  
待到挂了电话，边伯贤勾了勾张艺兴脖子，“诶，你不怕是请君入瓮？”  
“朴灿烈现在自顾不暇，你安心。”说完以后，引来的只有边伯贤的嗤笑罢了。

26  
天亮之前，张艺兴给吴世勋发了一条短信。  
也许他这种人，永远在执拗一个结果。  
对于吴世勋，他觉得他值得更好的。

朴思思看上去没什么精神，朴灿烈说跑就跑了，留下个姑娘天天在家被公安厅的问东问西。  
张艺兴也说不出什么话来，哪怕思思不知道这样的局面是自己造成的，他还是会觉得对无辜者有点抱歉。  
从烟盒里拿出支烟，叼到了嘴上又在想思思会不会介意。算了，车上没有打火机，张艺兴有点恼火，一抬手，发现上衣内袋里，有个硬硬的东西。原来是上次，偷拿的吴世勋的打火机。  
内疚持续了二十分钟左右，上了机场高速也没有降低车速的，后面跟着的那辆车，让张艺兴抬眼又打量了几下副驾驶上这个小姑娘，“思思，以我对我叔叔的了解。跟他合作的人，或者相信他的人，都很惨。你哥是，你也是。”  
朴思思眉心蹙起，脸先红了，却不待开口，  
砰的一声，车身的侧面被猛烈的撞了一下。  
很聪明啊，先撞副驾，看来要抓活的。  
又是一下，对方的suv冲劲十足，两人只觉得天旋地转。在意识失去之前，张艺兴拼了命的从座椅里将自己藏着的东西塞进了口袋里。

意识恢复伴随着巨大的轰鸣声，张艺兴手被绑着，他应该在飞机上。毫无疑问的，他将要被带回日本，见到那个他最不想见到的人。  
只不过，见面比他想象中要快。  
“兴兴，好久不见。”身后的声音，让张艺兴身子僵了一僵，是他。  
张艺兴不说话，他也找不出什么来回答。  
“Beak一直说你不想回家，叔叔亲自来接你了。”  
很难想象，不共戴天的两个人。每次面对面的时候，他叔叔说话的语气，都像是个真正的慈父一样。  
“思思呢？”张艺兴小心的挣脱着绳结，一边不露声色的发问。  
“那个女孩，我手上没有带着她上飞机呀。”说着话就绕到张艺兴的面前，他那张脸看起来没怎么老过。也是，没心没肺的人，永远不会老。  
“对你这种人，真是永远不能抱期望。”张艺兴咂咂嘴，偷偷把一只手伸出了绳结。  
“不过我的侄子真是天天给我有惊喜。”张艺兴看着他表情是笑着的，眼底是冷的。  
“叔叔，”连自己也不知道多久没有当面叫过他了，“其实我一直在等这么一天的。”  
面前的人转身的一瞬，张艺兴扑了上去，用枪抵住了他叔叔的头。  
跟着的两个手下也掏出了枪，一齐指着张艺兴。  
“你当我是准备杀你吗？”张艺兴瞥了一眼现在还神情自若的叔叔，悠然自得，十分讨厌。  
不过不得不承认，他的脸真的是好看的。  
也不知道为什么，突然在这个当口，他开始为母亲的行为开脱。  
算了，感情的事谁能断的清。  
抬手，冲着仪表盘开了几枪，驾驶座上的人中了弹，飞机直着向下坠。  
“反正我的命，你早想收走了。这一次拉着你，我血赚。”张艺兴勾着唇，看着原本举着枪的一个冲去了驾驶座，嘴靠近了他叔叔的耳边，“唯一遗憾的就是，要和你一起死。”  
“就这样？”他听到他叔叔在笑。  
“最后一批货，走得不是海运吧？”张艺兴笑，“我原先不明白，见到你就懂了，你是来押货的。”  
张艺兴现在看不到他叔叔的表情，想来应该是不太好看，“这么猛的货，全尸？全骨头也留不下。”  
被钳制的人转身，一拳打到张艺兴肩上。却见张艺兴笑着，用打火机打出了一簇火，扔了出去。

如果有人当天在下面看到，头顶应该是非常壮观的景色，蔚蓝天际凭空炸出一朵橘红的花来。

吴世勋在港口等了一天一夜，换班的当口打开私人手机，信息在屏幕上疯狂滚动。  
最上头的两条是：  
朴思思：【去看看你邮箱。】  
张艺兴：【坦白讲，我一点也不爱你。】  
手下看到吴世勋刚打开盒饭，不知道该不该说，“长官，最后那批货找到了。”  
吴世勋扬眉，“哪里？”  
“在…在一架失事飞机上…”吴世勋抬眼看了手下一眼，只听得，“还有…张艺兴的车出车祸了…”  
轰…吴世勋觉得眼前一黑，什么话都听不到了。

27  
人们常会把意外称作，世事无常。  
朴思思死了的消息是过了两天才传到朴灿烈耳朵里的，交通事故科认定是事故，但是另一个受害者始终没有被找到。  
于警察来说，又是件棘手的案子。  
巴黎的早晨阳光明媚，朴灿烈站在窗口，开始觉得冷意入骨。  
他刚刚挂了和边伯贤的电话，  
朴灿烈：“张艺兴在哪儿？”  
边伯贤：“你没看新闻吗？死了。”  
朴灿烈：“他凭什么？”  
边伯贤：“活着的时候要管，他要死你也管？”  
没有下文，只剩忙音。  
死了的眼睛一闭就算完了，  
不幸活着的想完也完不了。

吴世勋关在书房里，他最后一次见张艺兴大概就是那晚，那个不小心说了爱的晚上。  
面前的电脑上兀自放着录影，是交欢的片段。吴世勋知道其中一个主角是张艺兴，另一个不是自己。右下角的日期触目惊心，知道了那天弄得张艺兴进了医院的人是朴灿烈又怎样呢？  
只是这个人怎么回事，怎么连个遗像也不好好留下，要自己在这种烂录影里回忆他的样子。  
那天我还是说了谎，  
如果知道再也见不到你，  
我会坦白讲我其实真的很爱你。  
我知道你的蓄意接近，从第一次过夜开始。  
lay，你早就留下了线索。那天早晨的留言没有用酒店的便笺，你用了和纸。  
美金，和纸，你姓张。  
我不是傻子。  
但是你知道我当时在想什么呢？  
我在想，一个人这么用心的来接近我，并且还合我的胃口，我想他会真心实意爱上我的。

那天从码头到事发地，警车和救护车乌泱乌泱的早走了，他下了车直直的跪倒在地，如果心碎有声音的话，大概已经将自己淹没。  
怎么才一会儿没看住，这人就不见了。  
后来，飞机的失事地不是他去的，手下说当时张艺兴应该在那架飞机上。  
都挫骨扬灰了嘛？算了，怎么忍心再去看。  
他在慕弋喝了一夜的酒，坐在第一次见到张艺兴的那个卡座里，他突然不知道张艺兴到底最喜欢喝什么酒。  
明明是他在那里说，没有爱过。  
那这么痴缠一场，又是图了什么？

28  
窗外鸽子的声音聒噪个不停，床上的人费劲的睁开眼，“我说，为什么要在这么个地方？”  
边伯贤正对着床头看着杂志，手边放着杯冰美式，扫了一眼床上的人，“以前你不是常说想和我去我奶奶家吗？”  
“疯子，我现在在韩国？”张艺兴想动动脖子，却发现浑身都动不了。  
“你就谢天谢地这不是地府关吧，知道为了救你我差点死了不？”边伯贤走过来掖了掖张艺兴被角。  
其实话是不假的，那天从海里捞出张艺兴的时候，张艺兴差点死了，他的命也没剩多少。  
张艺兴眼珠转了转望向窗外，“说出来连我都不信，那天的最后，爆炸的瞬间我被我叔叔一脚踢出了机舱。”  
也许是在生命的尽头良心发现？张艺兴不信。  
“人心可真他妈复杂。”边伯贤踢了一脚床脚，半天憋出一句话。  
“这是你第二次把我捞出来了吧？”在边伯贤看起来，张艺兴笑得有点傻。  
“你爹做过最英明神武的决定就是让你学会了游泳。”边伯贤忍住了想拍一把张艺兴脑门的冲动，“你是不是命里犯水？我给你请个大师做做法。”  
边伯贤说着兴起，扶着窗沿，却半晌听不到张艺兴的回应，回头只见人咬着唇望着天花板，“你想不想知道谁找过你？”  
张艺兴摇头。

时间过得很快，闲来无事的时间更是像飞一般的，卧床了两周张艺兴就巴巴的蹲在外面喂鸽子了。不想过去，也不想以后的日子，真的快乐。好像现在过的分分秒秒都是偷来的一样，让人觉得不真实。  
昨天傍晚，和伯贤一起吃完晚饭以后，伯贤问自己，想不想找个地方重新开始。张艺兴盯着盘子里的牛排，过了半晌叹了口气。他以为自己可以什么都算了，但是心里有个地方总记挂着一个人。  
启程回日本的那天，伯贤没有跟他一起。  
张艺兴说这些年委屈你了，休息休息吧。  
边伯贤看着张艺兴单薄的背影，点头说了句好。

小巴在山间行走，张艺兴恍惚觉得回到了小时候。从前的幸福回忆，后来的梦魇之地。  
墓园很安静，看得出平时有被很好的照料。  
张艺兴远远的看到母亲的墓碑前，好像不是空的，走近，放着一束满天星。  
“死小子，命真大。”  
张艺兴没有回头，但是声音就在自己身后。  
连他都没有发觉，自己已经泪流千行。

几天前，  
朴灿烈和吴世勋并排立在顶楼。  
迎着风，火焰有些摇曳，吴世勋背过身去，  
“他在哪儿？”  
“我说了我不知道。”朴灿烈在一旁喷云吐雾，表情十分不耐烦。  
“那如果他活着，你觉得他会在哪儿？”吴世勋不依不饶，朴灿烈听着倒是笑了。  
“和歌山。我不确定，但是如果他活着，他一定会去那里。”朴灿烈转头过去，看了看吴世勋。  
吴世勋到底和自己不一样，他有爱，很多很多的爱，不吝于给予，也不急冲冲的讨着回报。

“你谁啊？”  
“你未来的男朋友。”  
“我还没答应呢。”  
“那我当着伯父伯母的面，重新追你。”  
“我爱你。”  
“没听清。”  
“快滚。”  
生命原本是一场有去无回的崩坏，  
但我好幸运，遇上了你。

end.


End file.
